Dr Smiley's Castle
by FallenwaterTheFallen
Summary: [Mega Man Fully Charged Verse] After years of war, Albert Wily dies with regrets and awakens in a new world...With robots and humans 'coexisting' with one another. All should be good with the world. Still, Wily can't be fooled. Those old eyes have seen too much to allow even a grain of corruption to escape him. It's time to spice things up.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Albert Wily believed himself to be many things. A genius, an inventor, a robot scientist, and someone with good looks despite how old he was. His lab coat was almost never off him; the mark of a true man of science etched into his normal clothing. Wily prided himself on his ability to create life; to craft machines able to think, to _feel._

Of course, he had own flaws but those were never his focus during a failure.

The man considered had once considered his creations to be his minions. They were to follow his commands and work under him to secure a unique harmony. He was the boss and they(his robots) were the underlings. His robots tasked themselves in aiding their creator's all-time achievement. The goal?

Take over the world.

Unfortunately, there were some...Snags.

Long story short, after years of war and constant failure to destroy their _heroic_ opposition; Wily had grown as a person. He began to see his creations as his children; individuals he was responsible for. From day to night, Wily would create upgrades for his robots to ensure their safety in a world full of selfish humans who want nothing more than to destroy his work.

However, as his limbs grew frail and his heart produced issues; Wily knew he had improved too little too late. There was nothing a sickly old man could do with his health disappearing like a morning breeze. His life was fading with each passing day, and now he's confined to a white bed with cuffs on one bony wrist.

A hospital was the only option to remain alive a while longer. Just so he could pass along a message to his old foes and his children alike...

Regrets weighed deeply on his old bones. Old wishes came into light, glinting in the darkness with a burning passion. He wanted to see his idiotic ex-partner for the last time. His former best friend would likely live a few more months or so... Perhaps a year; if Thomas was fortunate. Thomas could still move. Lucky him. Wily knew this was it; the 'lucky' day. He could no longer move his fingers, his own tools to perform genius and science commitments.

Was he scared? Hell yes.

However…

"Where's Bass?" He rasped and nearly cringed at the horrid crack in his voice.

Shadowman, his loyal ally; appeared in the corner of the room. The darkness was welcoming with his personal ninja present. Red eyes peered at him with an impassive uptake on the situation. One eye was soon closed, the other remaining on Wily with careful observance.

"Fighting with Megaman. It appears he doesn't want to come." The dark-colored robot informed him, crossing his arms in disapproval. "Please don't concern yourself about him, Doctor." He pleaded, causing the scientist to scoff in retribution.

"Pah. Brat. Can't come to see his old man before he's off?" Wily huffed, but there was no real venom in it. He would've waved a hand of dismissal if he could. "That's alright with me." The scientist isn't sure he'd visit his own terrible parent either. "I'm going to take a nap." For the last time judging how he can't see anything but colorful blurs.

"Doctor?" Shadowman's voice was strangely quiet.

"Make sure those idiots don't get themselves killed, all right?" The old human wheezed through heavy breaths, dismissing the heightened pace of his heart monitor. "And remember…" Finishing the statement seemed impossible through the heavy breaths trying to grasp oxygen in strained airways.

Wily began to drift off. This feeling of incoming sleep was different. His heart ached painfully as a wheezy laugh escaped him. "Rem...er…" He had enough energy to hate the world, the people, and his inability to stay alive a little longer. Pitch black had overtaken his vision. Did he go completely blind?

"I know, Doctor. I know. I'll be sure to relay the message." Shadowman's voice began to fade out. An invisible cold vice grip refused to let the old man budge. Energy finally vanishing on him; the human released a soft breath before giving in to the overcoming wave of stillness.

 _Good._

Doctor Albert Wily closed his eyes for the final time, hearing his robot relay the last parting statement.

"Thank you, Doctor, for everything."

If Wily could've have smiled using the willpower of the universe and stardust; he would've. Instead, the scientist was left to silence, the background haunted by the void of nothing. His last thought is that he couldn't be picky. The man deserves eternal darkness for several reasons. Wily wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

A little boy with spiky hair peered down at the sleeping baby of the house. His green eyes resided a protective gleam hazed with wonder and excitement. The new addition of the family rested peacefully, wearing polka dots for infant pajamas. Nighttime had long set in; and so had the child's bedtime. Everyone else was asleep but the one with spikes for combined strands of hair wanted another look at his new sibling.

 _He sure sleeps a lot._ Bert held the crib bars tightly with his own small fingers and onesie. His feet shifted in order not to lose balance off the corner of the structure he had climbed. _Can I wake him up?_ Then he realized that was a bad idea considering how loud an infant can grow when disturbed. Bert watched the slumbering infant for a moment longer before reaching out through the bars. His arms were too short to reach but that didn't deter his emotions from spinning.

 _I'm not the only kid here!_ Bert repeated for the umpth time in his mind. _It's nice to meet you!_ He waved to the sleeping baby, emerald hues sparkling. "Hello!" He said in a hurried whisper, doing his best to keep his voice as quiet as possible. "I'm Bert Wily! And your name is Aurick Wily," His voice vibrated with positivity. "I'm your big brother. Starting today; I'll do my best to protect you. Okay? Let's get along." Bert's lips stretched into a grin, friendly and bright with the child innocence which came with it.

Suddenly, the baby cried. The loud wailing hurt Bert's ears and he fell off the crib with an alarmed squeak. He got back up despite the pain in his knees and tears prickling in his own eyes. Bert sniffled, rubbing at his face. Why did Aurick start crying?

Bert wanted to cry too…His legs are still stinging from the abrupt fall.

That was when the adults rushed in, catching wind of the scene and immediately escorting the older child outside. He could still hear his little brother bawling at an unknown reason. As Bert was scolded by the grownups; he pouted. _Let's get along…_ He repeated in his head, pouting as little. Eventually, he was dismissed back in his own room with lightly scraped knees. The red haired child went to his own bed-space, staring at the ceiling with the same sulky disappointment. "Starting with not getting me in trouble…" Bert mumbled in the darkness of his room, complete with a tiny nightlight in his room.

Still, he was excited to interact with his brother some more!


	2. Chapter 2

Aurick Wily was seen as an odd child in the neighborhood.

He never cried past infancy, and instead of playing with toy blocks or babbling at thin air; he observed the adults when they held conversations a child normally wouldn't understand. Aurick rarely spoke unless he was addressed directly by his guardians. All Aurick did was sit back and watch _everything._ It was almost as if the child was detached from the world through his gray-blue eyes. Bert, his older brother, was much more normal to the point any comparison of them was uncanny.

Bert would excitedly talk about the newest episode of a kid's show, and his little brother would barely listen with an impassive expression. Bert would draw child drawings while Aurick would edit those silly doodles with notes too detailed to be normal. Bert pulled his sibling along every outside adventure, Aurick would judge the world with an internal voice. Those eyes looked too old and too wise.

It was simple to see Aurick was not a normal child.

Other children his age avoided him. Bert is the only accomplice Aurick had. It's a sad sight but the adults wouldn't do anything about it. That child was just too weird. They didn't want their children around Aurick either. Who knows what type of behavior he'd influence off them?

* * *

Of all the times Wily had joked about reincarnation and how bullshit it was; he was thoroughly thrashed in the face by life itself. There's no point in taking back all those jokes but that doesn't mean he can't be horribly bitter about his new appearance. He looked somewhat similar to his old self, minus his new hair, no cleft chin and lack of wrinkles. Wily definitely _wasn't_ a fan of his new red-orange hair. He had half a mind to dye it blond when his new 'family' stopped breathing down his back for everything he did.

Independence is important, kids.

Wily also had to deal with another unexpected but not entirely unwelcome surprise. He was a single child before; the scientist didn't see the chances of gaining a sibling but it happened. Not even as the older sibling, but a couple years younger.

Bert Wily...He's guessing the other's actual name was 'Albert Wily' but just shortened for the idiots of the world who couldn't produce a few syllables. Why baby the world from saying mere titles and labels? As _if_ that would have the younger generation tolerant toward foreigners.

So he's living as an infant born to a German semi-functional family with a non-tarnished reputation using his surname.

Wily doesn't know what to feel. He's conflicted about his new name but the reborn-scientist had decided there were more pressing manners. Much more important than his 'supposed copy' of sorts.

Where exactly was he?

Not Mega City. He knew that city inside out. He knew escape tunnels and shortcuts through the alleyways. This unfamiliar maze consisting of buildings and technology was new. Robots resided in the outside world. They were seen walking around and accompanying humans more than Wily would have liked. This screamed a whole new _different time._

Location aside; the whole act of 'Family' was nice while bleeding neon rainbows but he couldn't stick around. His robots might still be out there. Wily knew he had to escape, but his limbs were too small and undeveloped to only take him so far. He was stuck with them for the time being.

A small part of himself solemnly whispered being reborn doesn't mean he had the luck to end up in the same world as before.

Wily absolutely refused to acknowledge that thought.

And so, he wanted to do research, and who else would help him but Bert?

* * *

"Mom! I'm going to show Aurick some computer games!" Bert called as he practically dragged his younger brother to the computer room. Aurick mumbled something as the door was finally closed. "Okay, so…" Bert gave his brother an excited look in those twinkling eyes of emerald green. "I got a ton of games for us to try together. I think you'll like it!" He turned on the machine and got to surfing the web.

"Maybe let's start with the classics…" Uncertainty surrounded his features as he struggled to find what he wanted.

Aurick carefully watched. He abruptly grumbled a harsh statement. "Parental controls?" The question was bitter, almost disgusted.

Bert looked sheepish. "Your knowledge of big words still impresses me, Aurick. Even Mom and Dad don't understand it." He laughed lightly, glancing back to the computer. "The Internet can be dangerous. I don't doubt them if its to protect us." He admitted genuinely.

Aurick slid in next to his bright yet still immature sibling. The single chair became cramped. "Pass." He grunted, taking the mouse under his small fingers.

"Wha? Aurick!" Bert shifted to stop him but paused when after a moment of silence, the strict controls have been lifted. "How did you do that?" He was amazed. How had his little brother bypassed the parental-control at the age of four? Bert had no idea but now he was curious about the oddity surrounding his sibling!

Aurick only huffed, leaving Bert no answers and more questions "I don't want to play any games." He purposely didn't react when Bert deflated. "Can't we see what's on the news instead?" The puzzled expression from the actual child made Aurick sigh. "Fine. Let's play a couple. Nothing too complicated." Bert took over the mouse again and the two relapsed in their weekly brother bonding time.

Aurick won by several landslide wins. If he noticed the other red-head occasionally staring at him; there was no reaction.

"I gotta use the bathroom, hold on!" Bert hastily announced, darting out the room with reckless abandon.

When he got back, Bert held a positive smile of a challenge. "Okay, Aurick, lets," He paused, blinking slowly when he noticed his little brother curled on the chair with little arms hiding everything from the world.

"Aurick?" Bert worriedly questioned, an uncomfortable pit in his stomach as he approached slowly. "Aurick? You okay?" A hand reached out to touch the other.

"Don't touch me." His younger brother's muffled hiss caused Bert to quickly retract his hand. The sudden hostility was alarming but not unheard of when it came to Aurick.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry…" Bert awkwardly murmured, mood lessened.

The boy with emerald-hues quietly waited. Minutes went by with a heavy sigh from both occupants of the room. The computer resounded a comforting soft humming of a fantastic machine. He continued to stare at Aurick a moment longer before sliding into the chair without the other's permission, listening to the indigent squawk of his younger sibling. In fact, the smaller child almost fell, but Bert was quick enough to shift both of their positions.

"I don't really know what's going on," Bert started before his brother could say anything. "But," He averted his eyes when Aurick glared with as much intensity an adult could muster; which should be impossible. "I'm sorry you're sad. Do you...Do you wanna talk about it?" Bert tried, eyes flicking back over to his suddenly impassive family member.

"No." Aurick grumbled in his usual, 'I'm being difficult because I want to' tone. He's heard that tone before; as it been used against multiple adults who have been a bit mean to them both.

"Oh," Bert mumbled again, because usually when he asks this; most open up and he would listen. "Sorry." Emerald eyes shimmered in sorrow as he apologized once again.

"Don't give me that look." Aurick grit out, face turning red. "Bert, I'm just annoyed. You look like I killed a puppy; could you stop?" He grumbled with no small amount of irritation, and the supposed older of the two smiled with an aura of pretend.

"I just don't want you to be sad. You never smile, Aurick." Bert explained with the same smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I thought playing games with you would help." Yet all his younger sibling did was stare blankly at the screen and take an occasional loss with a shrug and click of the teeth.

Bert moved, scooping up his little sibling with a swift movement. Aurick began to protest with a hiss of the lips. "They want to take you to the doctor." His little sibling went silent, glaring at the polished wood floor. "You're not sick." Bert murmured, a statement meant to assure himself and his brother overall.

The computer room continued to hum. Both boys remained in the semi-comforting silence.

"Yeah. I'm not." Aurick agreed bluntly. His gray-blue eyes lacked a heated luster but held a promise of truth and sincerity. There was no reason to lie. Their guardians were simply overreacting to the uniqueness that happens to surround the younger son of the family. This was bound to happen eventually.

"Do you want to…Help me draw?" Bert began nervously and brightened when Aurick nodded slowly.

The two left the computer room with an atmosphere of understanding, acceptance, and peace.

Whatever came next wouldn't destroy the semi-constructed fort of the two conflicted siblings.


	3. Chapter 3

Wily was busy sketching when Bert came running up to him. He didn't pause as his "older" brother patiently waited; a whole five minutes going by in a flash. With his persistent sibling still there, Wily released a strained breath. _"Yes?_ What? What is it? I'm busy, Bert." Despite how irritating he was, the figurative ball of sunshine refused to close its rays.

"Let's go outside!" Bert suggested, peering over Wily's shoulder to get a glimpse of what he was drawing.

"Mosquitoes, dirt, and human interaction?" The reborn scientist listed impassively. "I'd rather rot away at home. At least it'll take a few days for the maggots to find me." Wily dismissed the grossed outlook from his companion. "Honesty, kid. Live with it." He snorted in amusement and folded up the paper.

Bert finally gave in and made a face, "Auuurick," He whined, eyes darting left to right. "Eww! Why do you have to be so gross?" The other redhead then gave him a dull stare. "And don't call me "kid." I'm the oldest." He boasted, eyes slanted in a smug expression.

Wily gave him a blank stare, deflating Bert's ego. "Don't kid yourself." He stood up, putting the folded paper in his pocket. The front door wasn't too far from their living room. It wasn't windy outside either, so the chances of losing his work were pretty low.

"T-That's what I'm telling _you!"_ Bert replied, pointing an accusatory finger. He trailed after Wily with a tiny smile. "And as your big brother; I'll protect you!" He chirped in that irritatingly innocent voice. "I got money so let's get some ice cream," Bert told him, opening the door after standing on his toes.

 _Funny._ Wily mused as they walked into the cool air of slightly-chilly weather. _Back in my day, children under the age of thirteen shouldn't be going out without adult supervision._ For multiple reasons. Especially when he decided to wreak havoc on Mega City.

They fell into a balanced silence. Bert softly hummed to himself as they walked to the city-part of town. Other people were present and doing their own thing. Wily didn't care enough to know what their intentions were. It took a while to walk normally out in the open after years of being targeted by cops and Lightbots. He had often shrieked when a police robot came close; the invisible hairs on the back of his neck raising.

The police bots would only look at him before offering a gentle wave of greeting. He never answered back, only staring intensely at the oddities known as the Good Guild.

Wily absolutely hated them.

Long story short; the reincarnated former-terrorist isn't fond of his city.

Robots...Humans...

"Isn't it great, Aurick? Robots are so cool!" Bert beamed stars and admiration for the robots walking around. "I want to be an inventor someday!" The statement resulted in the boy freezing, and Wily gave him a long look upon noticing the strange behavior.

"What's with you?" He decided to ask as they passed a human couple, mainly because when the other was sulky; guilt had a tendency to rise.

"I...I kinda thought you'd laugh at me…" Bert admitted quietly. His expression was terribly crestfallen. "Everyone else does."

Wily watched a bird stretching its wings fly into the sky. "It's a fine dream. If you really believe in it, scream it to the sky. Fight tooth and nail. Announce your goals…" The reincarnated boy shook his head. "It doesn't matter what I think." He gave Bert a sharp glare. "You better not back off because of some pansy." Wily scolded.

"B-But you're my brother! What about, er, our 'guardians'? Don't your opinions matter?" Bert's nervous composure reminded him of Thomas' old habits. It appears both of them lacked self-esteem. Another reason to clarify this boy wasn't a cheap knock-off of him despite sharing the same name.

"Even me. Even them." Wily recited from memory, huffing with the grace of an old wolf. "Family can slow you down, Bert. So don't get too attached. Look. We've arrived." He gestured to the ice cream stand and the bored attendant watching a ladybug.

Wily took a couple steps toward the cart. He turned back when the actual child didn't follow.

Aurick Wily stumbled when he noticed fat tears falling down Bert's face. "W-What? What are you crying for?" He blurted, puzzled and wincing at the heavy concrete pit forming. The apparent child crossed his arms with a strained scowl, annoyance bleeding through as "Stop it! Quit crying!" The sight was like sand caught in his eyes; the boy with blueish eyes cringed as the other only increased in volume.

He didn't like how people were beginning to notice and glance over at them.

The yearning of frozen dessert forgotten; swift thinking resulted in Wily leading the other kid away and down the street. "Damn it, damn...Quit it, Bert! Shut up and tell me what's wrong!" He hissed angrily, face overwhelmingly warm from embarrassment. "We don't got all day," Children were so annoying… "You wanted ice cream, didn't you?" Wily tested lightly, squinting.

"B-But you s-said…!" Bert blubbered, snot beginning to drip.

"I say a lot of things! Be more specific!" Wily snapped, patience nonexistent. He felt like banging his head against a wall when his supposed sibling began to weep in a softer tone. The reincarnated child crossed his arms, deciding to wait this out while Bert got himself together. A harsh wind blew, birds above unnaturally silent.

"T-Then," Bert began with a hiccup. The taller redhead rubbed at his face but the tears kept coming. "Is that why you're so mean to them? To m-me? You don't like family, Aurick? 'Cause we'll slow you down?" He sniffled, a wet cough broke through the air as everything registered painfully slowly. Wily just stared blankly at him, eyebrows raised but mouth in a thin line. "I'm sorry," Bert breathed as heavy as a child can. "I'm not crying!" He wept, and scrubbed hard enough for his nose to look redder than usual.

"Well that's," Wily began but his voice died out as his apparent sibling watched him with teary eyes. "Not what I meant…" He finished lamely, hands falling to his sides as the former scientist watched Bert continue to cry his heart out. Tension was incredibly thick, and the one known as 'Aurick' found himself missing the days of isolation with his robots. At least he didn't have to deal with human interaction there. Now here he was, _attempting_ to comfort a child; or at least, trying to attempt. It wasn't going well, obviously.

Wily knew full-well that's what he meant. The Internet had provided information on this new...World; and yes, it wasn't the _same._ Basic historical events never existed and there was apparently a robot versus human's war which wasn't caused by _him._ The fact alone pissed him off, and he took it out on his 'guardians' and occasionally Bert. Why had he been cursed like this? What was the purpose of existing in a knock-off world of his own with pathetic robots and humans 'living together'? That was _Mega Man's_ dream! Not _his!_ And so Wily had been causing absolute Hell for his 'family'. His 'older' brother, however, would take everything thrown at him in stride and scold him for using 'mean words'. Not this time, as Bert apparently put something together that the adults couldn't.

Bert had realized his 'brother' would never look at them as a real family.

 _Perhaps he was patient because he saw something in me,_ Wily bitterly recalled when Bert would occasionally tease him for being an old man. The reincarnation released a large breath. "Fine." He grits and grabbed his 'older' sibling's drenched arm. Wily pulled Bert along, back on the pathway. "Let's be truthful, bra-squirt." He grunted in disdain. "I'm not a fan of _family._ I think it's a waste of time." Wily himself doesn't know when this mindset made itself known. Definitely from his last...Experience of 'human family' but when it truly set in; the former scientist held onto that with an iron fist.

He could only see his creations as family. Humans were...Still _disgusting_ to him. Once upon a time, Wily's robots suffered at his hands due to irresponsibility and misplaced anger. At the time; he was so consumed by envy and hatred Wily made unnecessary reckless moves against Thomas and his brat of a hero.

Protoman had warned him of his insolence. Scarlet matched with gray; his first robot with Thomas was an oddity above all. He carried himself in a unique manner and adopted the fact the world was a terrible place. Yet the robot stuck around in the beginning, and to this day Wily never understood why. Protoman had a habit of tossing advice to the ball-of-revenge called Albert Wily.

Wily never listened. It's no wonder the prototype had finally gone rouge when he went far off the deep-end.

It hurt. Despite how much the scientist deserved such...It hurt so _badly_.

"People... _Suck,_ Bert. I don't want anything to deal with them." The other had quieted down a little so Wily continued. "However, to be honest; I didn't think this would affect you." A bit of a lie considering how Bert's character seems to be. "You're...Okay in terms of a decent person." 'Aurick' admits slowly, knowing the ice he walked on was cracked and dangerous.

Bert sniffed. "And?" The child inquired. "What does that mean to you?" It was scary how the actual child here valued others' opinions on himself.

"It means…" Wily swallowed and the back of his neck burned. "It means you aren't as...Irresuffable as most people are." He chooses to say, truthful but not at all brutal. "I don't mind _you_. Not really." Bert held some type of intelligence. Better than most but he's still just a boy.

"W-What about Mom and-"

"Those hooligans…" Wily grumbled sourly. "No, I don't like them." Surprisingly, Bert nodded in acceptance to this revelation.

"Okay...Okay." Bert wiped at his eyes, ridding himself of remaining water on his face. "I think I get it." He wasn't too happy but the mystery gained another puzzle piece. "Can I still have you as my brother?" The taller boy blurted abruptly. Water gathered but didn't fall. "You won't...You won't leave me alone, will you?" A crooked sniffle grossed Wily out but didn't escape the conversation. "Can I?"

 _Are those puppy eyes?_ The former scientist blinked slowly at the wide eyeballs of green crestfallen crystals. "I," Wily paused to observe, noticing how tense Bert was; how fearful the other was to grow up alone. No friends, lack of responsible parents. Bert had no support at all.

Just like Albert Wily and his young days of struggle.

"I... _Suppose."_ He decided to agree, only because remaining distant from Bert when the other was still sensible and learning meant leaving the poor boy to the sharks. Who knows? Perhaps Bert would grow up to be like the actual Albert Wily.

The reincarnated scientist shuddered.

"Listen, Bert." Aurick, the younger brother of the grieving child spoke up. His role went unsaid. "I don't hate you." He told the other with a frown. "You shouldn't think of all the complicated things. You're only eight. We're stuck together and there's no changing that at least." Fingers pointed and money was exchanged. "So quit your tears. It won't change anything but," Wily tapped Bert's arm. The other looked up slowly; eyes reddened from stress.

The taller brother expression froze but swiftly melted into joy. He reached out for the ice cream cone and Wily effortlessly tugged it out of reach with a swift turn of the arm. "Are you done sobbing your heart out?" Bert certainly wasn't getting a reward for crying.

"Y-Yep!" Wily didn't budge. In fact, his blue-gray eyes glimmered as he learned to take a proper bite. "Aurick!" The eight-year-old next to him protested with a whine.

"Here." Wily finally gave it to the actual child, and Bert proceeded to eat the cold treat. The other's eyes seemed to have brightened like the stars; happiness clouding all thoughts of negativity.

 _Children are so easy to bribe._ Victory bells mentally rang as the sweet sound of near-silence placed a gentle cloth over his ears. Crossing his arms, Wily waited for Bert to finish up.

"Huh? Don't you want any ice cream, Aurick?" Halfway through his scoop of strawberry; the actual child glanced in his direction. "We came all this way…"

 _Before you burst into tears._ Wily released a heavy breath. "It's fine. I haven't had ice cream in a long time; I'm used to it." He stiffened as Bert gave him a weird look. "What?" The reincarnated scientist nearly snapped, his voice raising a couple levels higher then what he would've liked.

"You haven't had ice cream?" Bert glanced back to his own scoop. "...You almost licked this one. Do you want the rest?" He tilted the cone in Aurick's direction. A drop of strawberry liquid fell to the floor with a light splatter.

Wily has never been so disgusted.

"Do me a favor and keep that away from me, _Big brother,"_ Wily emphasized and was content to see Bert comply with his request. "Let's just go back. It's better than getting bit by mosquitoes, yeah?" He began his way back, slow enough to cue his accomplice to follow.

Bert took a minute to trail after him, catching up with another ice cream cone. "Here! Your cone." He practically forced the frozen dessert into Wily's hand.

Plain chocolate, luckily without any disruption from foreign forces. Bert was watching his every move despite their quick walking pace to return home. Wily tossed him a look but took a bite, then another right after.

"...Why did you bite it?" Bert inquired as they made back to their neighborhood. "You're supposed to lick ice cream, Aurick." He told his sibling with the knowledge an older child should hold. "I think you get brain freeze from biting cold things."

Wily scoffed as they reached their house door. He got the keys from Bert and unlocked the door after tip-toeing and swatting any form of aid.

"It tastes better that way." Though he hasn't had ice cream in several years. This was a nice change of pace, despite how he'll never admit it. Ah, to have as much candy and sugar-filled foods as he wants...Wily likes that idea. Perhaps he could raid the fridge? He knew all the hiding spots people hid their best food. Surely the idiots marked as his legal guardians wouldn't notice.

"It...Does?" Bert questioned slowly.

"You doubt me?" Wily scoffed as they closed and locked the door.

"No...Kinda." The actual child murmured, bashful.

"Boys!" The sudden call startled both of them. One immediately nervous, the other indifferent. "Where did you go? I warned you not to be out past three!" A glimpse at Bert's tiny watch indicated; it was exactly four PM.

"Have fun." Wily cooly said, walking down the hall and into the living room. He then made a couple turns to reach his own bedroom. He took another chomp of the frozen treat in hand as he opened the room's entrance.

"A-Aurick!"

The door shut and Wily blocked out any further whines from his supposed sibling. A hand dug into his pocket and a scribbled paper came into view from the dim light by his window. His tiny fingers unruffled the slides to an appropriate rectangle; a work of advanced art exposing itself to only one pair of eyes. The margins were filled with Japanese and German lettering, the occasional English lingering in between several syllables.

The childish construction paper consisted of a highly detailed sketch of what appeared to be a young boy with hidden eyes. Diagrams littered the bottom of composing parts and possible upgrades. Next to him was a figure decorated in armor, the supposed-powered up' version sticking out like a sore thumb.

 _DWN000,_ It read at the top.

Wily took another bite out of his ice cream as he locked his own door before settling on the floor. He snatched a crayon from his other pocket, squinting at a couple of mistakes before getting to work. His fingers moved too expertly, too fast to be normal.

A couple hours passed but the reincarnated scientist had noticed remains of chocolate flavoring left a bittersweet taste against his tongue.

...Maybe, he _is_ sick.

Homesick.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Clarification here, the story is currently before Mega Man Fully Charged starts. The timeline will change due to how big of an impact Wily's actions will perform. I just wanted to clear that up. I'm quite happy to have received such reviews. I couldn't help but work a little harder to finish this chapter. You all seem excited for what I have in-store. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Like many other children his age, Bert doesn't like the doctors. Needles, check-ups, and yucky medicine resided at the place called a 'clinic'. It always made him nervous, more-so than when he was outside to do grocery shopping with his mother. Bert disliked when people stared at him for too long. The same occurrence tends to occur at the doctors with the many surrounding adults. They looked at him, most likely fixated on his spiky reddish hair. The boy felt sweaty and cold; what if he caused attention to himself? Would his parents assume something was wrong with him, too?

 _No, I can't think like that._ Bert sluggishly rubbed at his eyes. His tummy didn't feel too great...He felt sick. Aurick was probably feeling much worse than him. What were they doing to his little brother? Bert was told to stay behind as their mother grabbed his brother's hand and tugged him after a nurse. He wanted to cry and throw a fit but his father warned him not to, this was normal; the young boy was told.

Bert didn't believe him for a second. A very small thought in the back of mind told him _this_ was the reason why Aurick didn't like them.

At this point, Bert wasn't sure he liked himself either.

"Hey...Are you sick too?" A raspy high-pitched voice gained his attention, and Bert blinked away incoming tears before turning his head to meet a girl his age with dark purple hair. She wore a simple attire with blue shorts and a purple sweater. Her olive-like eyes looked just as tired as his. In her hand, a Rubik's Cube."You don't look so good." The girl repeated with a slow blink.

"Um, I'm okay…" Bert bit his lip, knowing it was a lie.

The girl scooted closer, fingers moving the puzzle along as she moved. "If you _aren't_ sick, then why are you here?" Her rasped question was logical.

"My brother is…" Bert trailed off, eyes darting over to his father. The man was too busy reading a magazine, so Bert decided talking a little more wouldn't be a problem. "My little brother might be sick. Aurick says he isn't but Mom says he is." He told the girl just above a whisper, eyes occasionally darting to his parent. "We're waiting for him to come back." Should he be saying this? It's only polite, right? And she didn't start teasing him for his spiky hair yet... "I'm worried about him. Aurick...Aurick doesn't like when there's too much attention on him. He gets all snappy." The redhead emphasized this by snapping his own fingers.

"'Aurick' is your brother? I'm Suna, by the way." Suna covered her arm to cough. "Okay. Let's try to figure it out. Does he have a fever? Has he been coughing? I have a cold, so maybe he's like me." She sounded close to reassure him, and Bert grew a tiny smile past his nervous demeanor.

"Yep, that's him. And no, he hasn't needed medicine since two months ago." Bert moved his gaze down the pathway his mother and Aurick left off to. "He said he wasn't sick. Was he lying?" Bert murmured, blinking slowly when Suna gave him a long look. In the corner of his eyes; the boy saw his father get up to use the vending machine nearby. "Oh, and I'm Bert. Nice to meet you, Suna."

A pause from the purple haired girl. "I don't get it. If he's not sick, then why is he here? No coughs, no sniffles, nothing?" Suna listed with a slight frown.

Bert shook his head.

"Huh. I don't get it either. Maybe I could ask Dad?" She offered and swiftly added, "He knows a whole bunch of stuff. Almost everything!" Suna obviously admired her father by the spark in her eyes. "He's just getting my medicine. I can ask him if you want?" The offer was too good to pass up. "He's a scientist!" And they're really _really_ smart.

"That...That would be nice." Bert scratched the back of his head. "Is that okay?" He didn't want to cause her any trouble.

"Yeah!" Suna beamed before coughing into her arm again. "Give me a sec, I see him!" She waved a tall adult over, the man holding white hair as pure as Santa Claus. "Dad!" Suna leaped to her feet easily. "I made a new friend!" She boldly announced, pointing at the redhead nearby. "He's got a question to ask you. Can you solve the mystery? _Please_ , Dad?"

Bert blinked, unsure how to handle the attention but he hesitantly waved. He felt warm from Suna's declaration. He's never really made a friend before! So quickly for her father...The man was a bit...Intimidating. He looks soft and friendly but Bert isn't so sure. Aurick would always tell him not to assume things based on appearances."Um. Hi...I'm Bert." He shyly introduced himself.

"Why, hello to you too, Bert." The adult greeted right back. "I'm Doctor Light. I see you two have been talking for a while...What's this question you wanted to ask me?" His voice was patient. Gentle, with an edge of softness.

Bert felt the tension leave his shoulders. He released a heavy breath before looking up into the scientist's eyes. Welcoming and firm. Warmer than most. "See, my little brother, Aurick…" He began again, prickles on his back. The very feeling disappeared when Suna went back over to sit next to him. "He's...He says he's not sick but our parents say he is." Every time Bert said it, he got more and more confused.

"Sick? Ah...In what way did your parents say he was?" Doctor Light questioned with a stroke of his beard.

Bert took a moment to think about the question, digging deeper into his memories. "I think?" The boy brought back to the several nights he's heard angry yelling from his mother. Bert always felt bad for his dad, the other tries to calm Mom but it doesn't always work. A finger finally pointed, matching past words.

Doctor Light seemed exhausted all of a sudden.

"Dad?" Suna inquired him, puzzled by the sudden shift. "Are you okay?"

A low shake of the head was given. "Yes...Yes Suna, I'm fine. I just…" He knelt on one knee, matching the heights of the children a little better. "Listen, Bert. You love your brother, right?"

Bert slowly nodded at him, puzzled by the tension in the air. It was an odd question. Why _wouldn't_ he love this brother? Sure, Aurick was kinda mean sometimes...But siblings fight all the time anyway! He loved Aurick. Aurick was his brother. "Yeah!" He finally replied after his stretched silence. "I love Aurick! He's the best little brother I could ever have."

He had no idea why the adult had to ask this. Bert could feel his face heat up when Suna beamed at him with no special reason.

The white-haired man smiled as well, and Bert quietly thought the two were alike in kindness.

"Then...I'm sure he'll be fine." Doctor Light finalized with a reassuring nod.

Bert didn't realize tears began falling until Suna squeaked in alarm. Doctor Light seemed more level-headed and gave him a gentle pat on the head. "You're alright, my boy." The redhead sniffled in a wordless reply. "You're alright."

* * *

"Aurick!" The two brothers were finally reunited in the car. Their parents haven't returned yet. Bert worriedly scanned his sibling for any medication or fatigue. "Are you okay?" He just had to make sure!

Aurick held a faint scowl but stood as tall as a four-year-old can be. "Just peachy." He grit, and practically threw himself into the car seat with the specialized child chair. "I'm tired. Don't bug me." His little brother warned him in the usual grouchy voice before slapping the seatbelts in its appropriate place.

Bert watched his sibling lock himself out from the world and close his eyes. The taller brother frowned in concern but took his own seat next to Aurick. He stuffed a note into his pocket, making sure it was secure before facing forward. "Okay. Have a good nap." Bert quietly said, and the light huff from Aurick sent an invisible message stating his brother wasn't asleep just yet.

They didn't get to have a further conversation though, as the car door opened and tension increased a whole mouthful. Bert grabbed his own pants legs when their mother stepped into the car seat, eyes red. The woman didn't say a word, hands on the wheel as she started the car.

Bert startled in alarm. "W-Wait! Mom, you forgot about Dad!" He breathed in relief when she paused, fingers on the round shape but lacking movement. "We can't leave him!" Bert protested with a swift shake of the head.

"Ah...He's not coming home yet. Your father...Has a few things to do. Aurick needs his medicine so he's waiting to get it." Her reasoning was sound enough. Still, why did she sound so tired? This wasn't her normal tone of voice or yelling, only a flat note.

Bert didn't like it, so he nodded without further comment.

The car began moving and background blurred as velocity increased. "Bert, your brother has Autism." The rest of the car ride was done in silence.

* * *

Bert snuck into Aurick's room when the crickets wept and the moon glowed. The house was deathly quiet. His footsteps were muffled by socks and the floor aided his silent mission. He made sure to avoid detection by completely staying away from his parents' rooms. Ever since they got back, his mother has been very quiet. _Dad hasn't come back yet?_ The question only remained for a few moments before Bert pushed it away.

Aurick's room…There's the door!

The red hair reached a hand to the knob and turned it gently, expecting a halt in the bolts. Surprisingly, he heard a small click, and the young boy quietly wandered inside. "Aurick?" Bert called for his brother, worried. "You in here?" The sound of drawing crayons reached his ears and the boy peered further in.

Aurick was drawing on the floor, multiple papers in a pile of what Bert though was scrap while the mainsheet his sibling drew on held the most color. A moment of silence breezed through as Aurick continued to sketch without a word. Bert finally managed to see what had his sibling so enticed into drawing this object.

He froze at the picture's content. Bert had no doubt; his brother was the best artist in the neighborhood. The drawing looked too fine-sketched and clean. The person on the page looked refined in terms of features and majestic in its own heroic way. A hero, did his brother like drawing heroes?

Bert released an amazed breath. He flinched when his sibling's head finally snapped upwards to meet him, scowling at the intruder. Bert nervously shuffled by the door, voice gentle but terribly shy. "Hello, Aurick. I um...I like your drawings." He started and immediately regretted his decision when his sibling's eyes sharpened into a glare.

"Why are you here?" Aurick finally asked, and for a moment; Bert thought the other was suspicious of him. "Bert." The harsh tone intimidated the older boy but he refused to flinch.

"I...I wanted to check on you!" Bert finally blurted, eyes darting around in a haze of nervousness. "Mom didn't call you for dinner and with your locked door…" Did Aurick eat anything for the whole day? He balked at this realization, failing his hands. "Aurick! You have to eat something!" In school, he's heard facts of people growing weak and dying due to a lack of diet. Skipping meals when his brother is barely five? No!

"I'm not hungry," He heard Aurick grumble but Bert wasn't listening. He ran out of the room and dove back in with the speed of a rolling antelope. In his hand, a fruit snack packet. Mustering up his best glare, Bert held it out to his little brother. He wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

Aurick looked heavily unimpressed.

"Come on," Bert murmured. "Just one packet, please?" He pleaded with Aurick, emerald green beginning to grow tears. The older red haired smiled when the other snatched up the small plastic. "Thank you." Bert breathed in relief, noting how Aurick mumbled something inaudible before turning away and cleaning up his mess of paper. "What are you drawing anyway?" Bert decided to ask, moving to sit on Aurick's bed. He was genuinely curious and wanted to see more of his amazing sibling's work!

"None of your business." His little brother grumbled heatedly, piling things together in a mountain mess. "You've got what you came for. Leave." Aurick mercilessly pointed to the door.

Bert sulked.

"Come on, Aurick...I just want to make sure you're okay." Why was his brother so stand-offish? Emerald green eyes trailed to the floor in a dazed sorrowful light. "I don't...Really know what autism is, but you don't look sick and Mom acts like you are. Dad...I don't think he even came home yet." Medicine doesn't take that long, does it? Probably not, judging by the harsh scowl appearing on Aurick's face. "You're not…" Water blurred over his vision. "You're not going to die, right? You can't!"

Bert never wanted to be a crybaby for his sibling but he also wanted to remain having a brother. Aurick...Aurick can't die!

"Quiet." His brave little brother murmured, turning away and shuffling papers between fingers. "I'm not dying. The doctor is wrong. Your mother is wrong. Everyone is wrong. Like _always._ " The utter negativity lingering off his tone alarmed Bert, but the taller child moved to fix himself up. Aurick didn't like tears or loud crying. If he behaves, his little brother might recover from acting so scary. It worked, as gray-blue eyes dimmed to neutral lighting after a moment of silent breathing.

"Autism isn't a disease. ...If," Aurick paused but Bert was patient. "Someone has autism, they can still live a normal life." The conversation had quickly turned informative, and Bert silently admired how smart his brother was. "So don't bother worrying about me, Bert. I'm fine. No need to check up on my health. You're only eight." His brother grumbled, seemingly annoyed about something but Bert wasn't listening.

He had to catch up to his brother's level of smartness!

Wait a minute..."If you're okay, then why do you need medicine?" Bert was puzzled, unable to find the right piece to place things together. And where was Dad?

"That's for something else." Aurick murmured, mood close to distraught but more annoyed than anything. " 'Mother' just didn't tell you because she thought _autism_ is the curse of all disorders." Which judging by his brother's voice, wasn't the case at all. "Bah. I don't really care about her overreactions. As long as she stays out…"

"So you're sick after all?" Bert abruptly gasped, feeling a chill crawl up his spine.

"No. They just _think_ I'm sick. You can either believe it or don't." His little brother moved to sit on the bed as well. Blue-gray hues gained an unamused shine. "So. That brings us the question, squirt. Do you believe that crap?" The question was on thin ice; it reminded the taller red hair how their mother would be when she spat bad words about their neighbors. He was supposed to agree or Mom would get even more upset...But with Aurick? It was easier, to be honest with his little sibling.

Bert didn't bother stopping the frown on his face. "First, Aurick, don't say bad words. Second, stop calling me a squirt! I'm taller than you," He then took a moment to breathe. His brother, _his_ little sibling was struggling. Aurick wasn't crying but he was likely crying on the inside, as Bert heard happens on television. He knew his brother was strong but in reality; that's all anyone could ever be.

"Aurick," Bert began because his tongue felt funny and his throat was closing up. He brought his hands on Aurick's shoulder, going as far as to stare into the unnatural eyes of a faded sapphire. Bert took a moment to recall the conversation he had with the man who looked like Santa Claus, delivering hope and kindness to children everywhere. _Couldn't...Couldn't I be like that to Aurick? I want to be someone he can turn to if he doesn't like Mom or Dad._

"Aurick. I don't care if you _are_ or _aren't_ sick. You're my brother, and as my little brother; I love you. No matter what, okay?" He could try. Bert wanted to try and succeed; because his little brother was the best. Aurick was amazing. A lot of people brush over his brother's smarts and lack of interaction but in reality; many children were scared of him.

However, Bert vowed not to follow the same path they did. He would support his brother because that's what siblings do.

Aurick gave him a strange look. Bert paused, unable to understand the expression. He looked irritated but there was something else in the emotion attempting to bleed out on his younger brother's face.

 _Is Aurick…_ Bert continued to stare at his brother's pale skin tone gained a reddish hue. _Glad someone is on his side?_ His brother's eyes suddenly averted. Bert slowly let go, wondering if he upset his brother further somehow. The boy had heard of people making things worse unintentionally.

"Get out."

...And apparently, this was the case.

"B-But Aurick-" Bert stuttered, wishing to correct his mistake. He suddenly froze up, limbs turning cold as his brother's face darkened. The room seemed small as tension spiked by miles.

"Get out!" Aurick hissed, getting to his feet in a flurry of rage.

"O-Okay!" Bert blurted in understanding, hopping off the bed and darting out the door with quick feet. He paused despite having unstable fingers, peering at the open doorway. "But I do mean it!" Just to remind him…!

"Bert! Get!" Aurick's voice was on the tip of yelling.

"I'm going!" Bert yelped and ran to his own room, locking his door. The boy's heart kept pounding as he slid to the floor. He could hear rough shuffling from the door down, his brother likely throwing things around. Bert just hoped it wasn't anything breakable as he didn't want Aurick hurting himself.

Bert also knew better than to enter his brother's room when Aurick got angry. He could always wait a few hours but…

Bert yawned, dragging himself into bed. The boy could check with Aurick tomorrow. Today made him very sleepy. The noises outside eventually ceased and Bert closed his eyes. The silence was a lot more comforting than his brother's previous mishap.

 _I can call Suna tomorrow too._ To give her an update. She was nice, and her dad was nice too. And they were...Friends now. His _first_ real friend! He didn't mind telling her things. It'd be cool to see her again. Maybe she liked ice cream too?

" 'Night Aurick…" Bert mumbled, and even without a response from the one down the hall; he fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

"Aurick!"

Bert ran into the kitchen like a reckless kitten, almost colliding with the table. His hands barely managed to stop the amount of force forcing him to fall. "Woah!" After steadying himself, the boy smiled brightly at Aurick. His brother was busy eating fruity cereal, writing something down in one hand while scooping breakfast with the other.

"Good morning, Aurick!"

He received a grunt from his younger brother in response.

"I'm going out to meet a friend today! I got permission from Mom." Bert smiled to hide his nervousness. It's the first time he's having a genuine playdate. "Do you wanna come?" He searched his brother for similar excitement but was undeterred when he found none.

"Not particularly." His little brother took another mouthful of cereal. The sounds of crunching cereal only pressed the matter further.

"Don't you like smart people, Aurick?" Bert began, staring at his brother coolly. To outsmart his brilliant sibling...It'll be hard.

"What's this about?" Aurick still didn't look interested but he understood the older child wouldn't back down so easily. Feeling victorious, Bert shot him a thumbs up.

"I want you to come with me to Suna's house! Suna is pretty cool. She also has a really smart Dad; I think you'll like him." Bert quickly explained, hands suddenly mastering the basic level of charades.

Aurick continued to eat his cereal. "Not interested,"

"He's a scientist! His name is Doctor Light!" Bert announced boldly, unrepentant of interrupting.

Aurick choked on his cereal.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Ah yes, after reading a certain review; I forgot to mention this. Some of these relationships will be purely headcanon, as Fully Charged hasn't released any information about the characters and their pasts. Thank you for reading this far.**_

* * *

Of all the scientific equations, unknown elements, and dead languages personally solved; Wily couldn't comprehend the reason why he allowed himself to go with Bert to this "Suna's" house.

He was a full-grown geezer! What was a talented scientist doing at a _childish_ playdate?

"Remember to be polite, Aurick." Bert turned to him with a sparkling smile, and Wily nearly cringed at the gigantic white building. "But wow...Their house is huge!" And very high up. What kind of house was this supposed to be? Was it designed to have an open view?

 _You made friends with a rich kid._ Wily watched Bert in the corner of his eyes. He almost felt...Proud. "Whatever." Wily huffed, shoving his fingers into the tiny pockets his baby-sized coat slits. "Just ring the doorbell. It's cold." The weather had decided to make its maneuver into the cold season a couple days ago. Today just happened to be colder than most.

"Whoops." Bert apologized as he reached up and with the tip of his fingers, pushed the button. The bell released a pleasant chime and after fifteen seconds, the door flew open from a flurry of obvious excitement. Bert was the quickest to recover and shyly waved. "Hello, Suna! We're here!"

"I can see that! Come on in, it's cold! Oh, is this...Um," The girl with purple hair stumbled in a manner known as nervousness. Wily squinted his eyes as she did the same to him. "Au...ick?" Her attempt to pronounce his name was pitiful.

"Aurick." Bert patiently corrected. "Come on, Aurick, say hi!" Electric green eyes landed on the reincarnated scientist, full of expectation and delight.

"Meh," Wily grunted, glancing away with ambiguous interest.

The atmosphere turned awkward but the apparent youngest felt no remorse.

"Er," Suna began awkwardly. "Oookay." The door opened wider. "Well, come on in! We got cookies and milk. Dad will greet you in a sec. He's just working on my brother." Her casual comments followed as they walked inside the heated house with pleasant smells of chocolate.

Wily glanced to her, questioning her statement. "Working on your...Brother?"

"Yep. My brother, Aki. He's a robot, that's why Dad is working on him." Suna informs with a nod. "Aki's also a dunce but a good dunce." She turned to Bert with a softer smile. "I'm sure you'll get along with him if he shows up. Wanna play Candyland?" Her offer only brightened Bert's eyes further.

"Really? Oh boy, we'd love to!" Bert exclaimed with a tap of his toes.

Wily glanced away, mind clouding with multiple thoughts. Before the other two could grab a piece; the reincarnated scientist snatched the yellow gingerbread figure. He then allowed himself to dive deeper by taking the extra step. "Hey. You're human, aren't you?" His 'older' brother was helping Suna set up the game board with a wide smile, hyper from childish happiness alone.

"Uhh, yeah?" The purple haired girl turned to his brother quizzingly and Bert shrugged in silent reply. "What about it?" Suna questioned in her obvious confusion.

"You're not uncomfortable about this in any way?" Wily ignored the flip in his stomach. This body wasn't old enough to get random stomach cramps. Was it perhaps...Nervousness? Impossible! Who would get nervous speaking to a bunch of children?

"Uncomfortable? About what?" Bert peered over at him with a questioning blink, Suna doing the same and nodding slowly. Their stares of curiosity only solidified Wily's resolve to question the world he's come to. The reincarnated scientist breathed heavily, crossing his arms.

"Neither of you two care about robots walking around? Living with sentient machines?" He pressed, taking a seat on the couch as the duo of normal children paused in their actions. Wily shifted to sit at the edge, a distance away from the two. "You don't think they'll kill you?"

Both children turned to one another with blatant puzzlement then turned to him with wide eyes.

Bert, surprisingly, was the first to speak up. "Why would they?" As if Wily had said something improbable.

Suna had her lips curved downward. "You're not saying my brother would hurt me or anyone on purpose, are you?" Her offense was obvious. Bert seemed to wince at her accusation but didn't protect him only because there was nothing to defend.

"I'm not saying that. ...Try...Hypothetically," Wily began and grit his teeth when the girl opened her mouth in that pathetic whine he hated from children and their high-pitched voices.

"No! Not hypo-whatever! Aki is my Robro! He wouldn't harm anyone on purpose! Ever." Suna firmly told him, arms mirroring Wily's own. Amber-yellow glared daggers at him with no hesitation. "So, get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Suna…" Bert murmured, and by the tone; he felt ashamed.

For what, Wily didn't know. And frankly, he was having trouble looking past the red on the edges of his vision.

"Very well said, Suna." An old, deep voice of warming familiarity hit the air. Wily turned his head to catch sight of the newcomer. "I'm sure Aki would be delighted to hear you defend him." The man laughed lightly, the laughter eerily familiar despite having a deeper tone. "However, I don't approve of you tearing down anyone's self-confidence...Do turn it down, just a little." His voice was in the twist of a light scold.

Suna tensed, eyes flicking back and forth as if caught doing a horrible thing. She sulked a little. "Sorry, Dad..."

Meanwhile, Wily stared at the man obviously known as Doctor Light.

For a moment, time halted with an alarming silent screech. Memories flickered and vanished, the effect already taken place many moments before. There wasn't a moment to breathe, to speak, as his throat and lungs closed up form an unknown force.

 _Shit._ Wily swore in his mind as both the bad and good memories prodded at his mind. _He looks a hell of a lot taller than before._ And as someone who knew Thomas better than anyone; Wily can see this tall, buff fellow here lacked the round belly Tom held in relations to Santa Claus.

This only solidified the theory of ending up in some alternate universe elsewhere…

"Good morning to you, Bert." The scientist greeted while Wily was hastily pulling himself back together. He could hear his supposed sibling squeak out a reply. "And who might you be, my boy?" And now the attention was sent onto him without a moment's pause. It was worse than all the other times. Those idiotically positive blue eyes…!

...

 _Even in other worlds, you don't change, Old Coot?_ Wily breathed as something clicked. Oxygen flew back into his lungs, tension faded to a degree, and the reincarnated scientist understood himself a bit more. "Aurick." His own voice was just above a mumble, staring straight at the Thomas-Yet-Not-Thomas with an unwavering challenge. "My name," Wily spoke in a glass-clear tone. "It's Aurick."

Bert smiled happily while Suna eased a little from the sudden subject change of introductions.

"It's good to finally meet you, Aurick." Light's eyes crinkled with wise stars. "It might be hard to fear the unknown, however, I hope that won't stop you from making friends with robots and humans alike. There's no need for you to be afraid of either, young man; as the time of peace had already set in quite some time ago!" He chuckled and Wily noted the similarities between _this_ laughter and his own Thomas'. "Does anyone want chocolate chip cookies? I believe the oven stopped already…"

"Yes, please!" Suna blurted, face shining in excitement, Bert had the same expression as he also readily nodded.

Wily kept his arms crossed, glancing back at the game meant for tiny-babies and their one-sided minds. "Yeah. Whatever." And of course, the scientist before him couldn't help but release another laugh. Wily averted his eyes, expression neutral.

"Then how about we all go to the kitchen?" Doctor Light offered, and off they went.

* * *

The cookies were... _Okay._ He's had better, and they were slightly burnt. Thomas was never the best cook. That's another key reason why Rock and Roll existed. _This_ Thomas, however, seemed to be more responsible than the one back home. Was it because _this_ Light had a daughter? Wily knows damn straight his former best friend didn't have children aside from those robots. Tom wasn't the most dependable person but then again...

 _How revolting! Stop making comparisons of your ex-best friend._ Wily roughly scratched at his forehead, nearly wincing from the stinging pain afterward. _I swear if I didn't know any better; I'd say I'm homesick._ And yes, he was. _Now, where is the darn bathroom in this place…_ The girl, Suna, gave him directions to the nearest toiletry when her father had to dash away to finish up some business.

He passed a metal door, freezing on the spot. _Wait, is that..._ Wily turned to investigate, noting how locked the room was. _It is!_ His mind screamed as bubbles of ideas flooded his mind. Previous problems became lesser as an opportunity presented itself before him. _You can't be a robot genius without your own lab._ The reincarnated scientist cackled internally as he came closer to the solid doorway.

 _Hmph! Locked._ However, that didn't matter much to a man who felt like he arrived at an entrance of an oasis after walking through a dry desert.

A lab meant lots of materials.

Wily _needed_ those materials. There's only so much a child under eight years old can do, you know? He can't walk into a store and demand for the best chemicals they have. Child Protective Services would bang down his door without a second's thought. Wily may not like his assumed guardians but that doesn't mean he's willing to stick himself in the foster system.

The true question...Is he willing to do the same thievery just like back then, when his original quest for world domination began?

 _Of course!_ Wily stared at the door, taking mental calculations of the door's size and corners. The square feet were memorized and a fingernail likely tapped the metal in order to test how thick the door stretched. A good couple of inches, definitely. _Thomas, your security never fails to be unimpressive._ He snickered to himself, a long smug smile morphing on his face.

"What are you doing?" Suna's impassive question caused him to jump two feet in the air like a startled cat-burglar. When did she get here?!

"A-Ah, I was wondering what this door was for…" Wily shook his head, mind swarming with ways to escape this awkward conversation. He had to be delicate. Somehow, his girl's intelligence reminded him of a certain blond house-bot. "It's not the bathroom, right? I was _wondering_ why it didn't look easy to open…" His eyes squinted to add effect.

"It's Dad's lab. He doesn't want anyone going in there though," Suna paused before shaking her head. "Anyway, Bert is looking for you. Buuut, since you're having trouble...I can _show_ you where the bathroom is." The dark skinned girl gestured him to follow. Wily compiled without any issue, resisting the urge to look back at the door containing all the metaphorical diamonds and jewels.

"Thanks," Wily mumbled as his brain created connections and expert plans going from A to R. Suna didn't reply but that was fine. Wily isn't looking for friends. His goal of confirmation was finished. It'll happen _tonight._

"Wasn't that fun, Aurick?" Bert was excitedly chatting about their day as if it didn't just happen an hour ago. Wily merely grunted in reply to shut him up. It didn't work. It was as if Bert was on some kind of special sugar high. "What are you drawing now?" His supposed older sibling moved over to see but the reincarnated scientist was quick to fold the paper up and shove it in his pocket.

"Things. Don't you have to get ready for bed, Bert?" Wily questioned him with a bland tone. He dismissed Bert's pout. "It's late. If you're not going to bed, get in trouble for all I care. I'm gonna go sleep." He hopped off the chair with a grunt, mumbling a couple choice words before turning back to his nosy sibling. " _Don't_ bother me tonight. I'm really tired. Night."

Wily was greeted with silence until he left back to his room and finally got to slowly closing the door.

" 'Kay! Good night, Aurick! I'll see you in the morning!" Bert's voice resounded through the house as Wily eventually closed off the doorway a huff. Thankfully, Bert wasn't a liar when it came down to it. His 'older brother' was quite the goody-two-shoes.

 _Good._ One obstacle out of the way. Another was their guardians, they would be back within two and a half hours. _Hmph, a challenge I can easily complete._ The walk to the Light family and back isn't too long, almost an hour at least. That leaves a full hour and some extra time to commit the deed before making a stealthy escape. A cake-walk for an expert villain!

Wily moved to his cabinet, pushing open the drawers and removing the clothes. Gone were the socks and shorts. Present, were his stolen tools and makeshift gadgets the reincarnated scientist has been making since he mastered these new hands. Granted, these devices were made from items around the house, but, his creations were always fantastic. No one can tell him otherwise. The genius had to flex his thoughts _somehow._

"All here…" Moving his fingers, the reborn former-terrorist grabbed clothing for a disguise. It wasn't much, there wasn't a whole lot he could do with baby clothes and toys. A simple hat with holes cut into fabric was good enough for a burglar appearance. He'd have to burn this evidence once the deed was done, though there was no big sacrifice there.

Lastly, his blue goggles. The lens was specialized for the night. Wily had gotten that prize during his third visit at the nearby park. Some idiot had carelessly left good goggles alone on the bench for far too long and never came to snatch it back. Long story short, the lens was _his_ now. He'll have to spray paint them when all is said and done. Who knows what kind of hidden cameras resided around Light's home...

"Oh, _how_ far I've fallen." Wily sneered to himself as he snapped the goggles on. "I suppose this is starting back to square one. Thomas' house." However this time, there will be no stealing of robot blueprints or ideas. "Bah. It's not like he'll miss a few energy sources. And chemicals. _And_ bolts." He listed a couple more targets and took out a fresh slice of paper and crayon to create a shopping list. Wily took extra care to wait until Bert decided to leave off to bed, the other doorway shutting after a quiet 'night' was given to the reincarnated scientist's door.

Not even ten minutes later, Wily escaped into the cold night air with a tight yellow scarf and a covered cart.


	6. Chapter 6

The Light residence stood tall in its beauty, moonlight shining on its white walls and pale colors. It was as if a full-moon had blessed the building itself; a wonderful glow exposing the beauty and righteousness of that inside. A whole house built for a good-willed family. The garden nearby reflected pieces of chopped light, shining on green leaves and blue flowers.

Faint footsteps made its way toward the bleached structure of stone and marble. A stretched grin resided on someone's covered face, small sized, however, anything but well-intentioned. The short person had already passed the invisible line of 'passing-by' with those feet stepping on private property. In one arm, laid a gun-like weapon.

A camera slowly turned.

The lens was abruptly splattered, blocking off its reception without taking the camera down. As the intruder moved, more cameras were taken down by the flick of the wrist and careful aim. The devices twitched but didn't spazz out. Choice snickers would occasionally flood the air, a couple snorts of disappointment resounding across the cool wind as the apparent prankster moved on.

Finally, they reached a blind-spot where ruined cameras wouldn't take a snapshot, even if they had mysteriously cleared lens. A grunt left the small, masked person's lips as they began to climb using suction cups. After less than three feet, a swear left their mouth as the plan didn't appear to be working well. Grumbling, hands swiftly brought out another device, proving to be much more useful, as it shot upwards into the air, landing on the room and taking hold of an edge.

Now seemingly confident, two feet were placed on the wall and a careful climb was ensured using both the strong line and careful steps. Now at the top, the line and hook retreated back to its master as the trespasser began checking each window with a stick. No, locked, still locked…

 _Click._ Aha. One of the windows was _bond_ to be unlocked since there was so many of them! How careless of the Light family...Actually, it happens to the best of people. There will always be some type of hole in plain security.

A swift swing of weight brought the intruder inside, performing a clumsy collision to the ground and stinging knees. There was no alarm system, a lack of security seriously apparent aside from the cameras. An amused scoff denounced the silent air as small feet landed on the cold floor. A careless foot soon crashed against a solid bowl, and it took everything the masked person had to hold back a swear of pain. Glaring at the bowl with...Bolts(?) left over in it, extra caution was taken to avoid whatever the heck hit the intruder's ankle.

The masked person checked the time on the wrist, a slow-moving watch bringing its hands forward in a balance of measurement. With the minutes and hours in mind, they strolled their way to the metal doors near the kitchen. Good, no one was wandering around and there didn't seem to be any more laying objects. Soon enough, the door hiding the treasures was before them, standing tall. A spark of glee ran through the trespasser as fingers twitched.

"Perfect." The masked person whispered, their high-pitched voice a mere taunt against the people-absent air. They felt invincible, unreal about how smoothly this operation was going. A click of the tongue demonstrated their impatience as digits looked through other tools stocked within small clothing.

Two half-ovals were exposed to the air. One holding blue highlights and the other radiating a mischievous red. The short person made a quick jump after tip-toeing, placing the sky-blue on top. The ruby-colored red was placed at the bottom. Almost immediately, both ovals hugging the door began to pull apart, taking the metal doors with them by force. The foreign shapes gained a white hue as the devices worked their magic. The trespasser's eyes were hidden by goggles but in truth; their eyes were sparkling in smug happiness at a job well-done.

The door had opened wide enough for the ill-intentioned person to slip in.

A long breath was taken, the sights of machinery and supplies a pleasant blast against the past. Sneaking behind Light's back, grabbing the prized robots Thomas intended to waste...The intruder shook their head vigorously. "Agh," The nostalgia was burning through their mind. "Don't stand around," The masked person scolded to the quiet atmosphere. "It'll be disastrous to get caught…" Which would be bothersome for many reasons, and being taken to the "Good Guild" wasn't an option.

As if in a candy shop with a large amount of money stolen from a parent's drawer, the small burglar made their way through the lab with thrilled eyes hiding behind goggles, occasionally grabbing something he liked and scoffing at things they didn't. "Waste. You shouldn't leave these two elements alone if you're going to build robots, Tom." They grumbled, investigating the sealed container of blue and green with judging eyes. "Pah. No matter," The bag was full of more than enough materials. "This is good enough. I suppose it's time to depart from this place." Which shouldn't be too difficult.

...After they trashed the place a little of course. It'd be a bit weird if a burglar took specifics but not cash.

Soon finished with just that, the intruder moved to exit the lab. _Let's not forget my invention on the doors._ Three steps out and a low growl reached their ears. Freezing, the thief turned snapped their head toward the noise despite knowing what it was. Their mind cruelly flashed memories of a bowl similar to a dog-dish, laid out on the floor casually for a pet of sorts.

The challenger was a robot, the thief noted, due to the peculiar anatomy and metallic tail showing through brown fur with a couple red highlights. Blue eyes to match and pearly...Sharp...Teeth…

The thief swore in German, scrambling to dash away out the window with their goodies in tow. Synanthic pads of feet swiftly followed after them. The trespasser never ran so fast in _this_ life. Sharp barking resounded behind them, fueling fresh adrenaline into young veins and pushing them further. They had to do something. At this rate; the items might be compromised! They refused to be done in by a robot dog! It's exactly why in their haste, the intruder used all their strength to toss the heavy materials out the open window, scraping the glass but thankfully not breaking it. The unfriendly mutt tossed itself at the intruder, growls promising pain.

The thief barely managed to lift himself out the window, flinching at the snap of jaws which had come close to latching onto the human's leg. Crashing onto the hard ground from the slippery smooth glass, a swear broke through strained lips as the dog continued to bark annoying warnings.

"Ruuush? What is it, boy…" A sleepy, unfamiliar voice murmured.

The thief swiftly fixed themselves back on two feet, head spinning. Grabbing the bag of goods, they made quick work to dash away, breath ragged against the cold air. An abrupt gasp filled the air, and the intruder wondered if he was seen.

"The lab!" Apparently not, perfect. The thief had time to run, even if there were prickles of cold sweat on the back of his neck a familiar feeling, but now wasn't the time to ponder about what's wrong. _"Dad!"_

The burglar was long gone before the entire Light family gathered their bearings and made it to the rucksack area of their home.

* * *

Wily threw himself into bed, the bag hidden under the structure. He was exhausted, having barely made it back on time. As the reincarnated scientist listened to the faint sound of doors opening followed by a jungle of house keys. Right. Wily had to wait an hour before the adult went to sleep, then he could work on his project.

Wily sluggishly turned his head to face the wall. His blank expression morphed into a scowl. _Stupid mutt almost bit me! Me!_ Yet the ache in his arms and legs prevented any physical outrage. _Damn...Just a short nap will do._ Or a moment of rest would be fine too.

As he rested, daydreams of working in his actual lab came back to him. Achy but accomplished, eyes squinted in concentration; the reincarnated scientist even remembers the taste of protein bars to keep himself going. When that accursed Mega Man wasn't attacking; he always had work to do! That is until one of his robots stopped him from pushing too hard.

Wily would occasionally spit insults and profanity-riddled with complaints when he was interrupted. The flow of creativity is difficult to keep in touch with. Mercy was apparently just as complex because the way he abused his own children back then were...

 _I need a drink._ He's too 'young' to consume a shot of Gin nor was there any in this house. _I suppose my ill thoughts can wait._ Wily sat up and wiped his face with a heavily released breath. Water will do just fine to stave off any dehydration he had left from the crazy stunt he pulled off about thirty minutes ago.

After locking his room door, Wily took out his blueprints and got to work, smiling viciously when the sounds of sirens rang from outside. The proper stolen screwdriver felt right in his hand as the crafting began in a child's bedroom. He corrected a couple more prints with his trusty writing utensil as time passed. The feeling of actual metal against his fingers was incredibly relieving. Tom had a _lot_ of this kind. Untouched yet plentiful, so Wily briefly wondered if it were meant to be thrown away.

That's Thomas' loss.

This would be quite the long process, but with his knowledge and previous experiences backing him up, everything should be okay...

A crayon snapped in half as the soothing air of work brought reality back on Wily's shoulders. Thoughts had cleared and the remainder scene of his deeds followed after. Most plans have a few snags but this? Rage bubbled within the reincarnated scientist as he swore at the ceiling in a venomous hiss.

 _I left my precious magnetic invention!_

...Well, almost everything.


	7. Chapter 7

A couple days later, the two brothers had been shoved into Light's residence with the courtesy of the Wily mother.

"Suna!" Bert grasped the girl's hands with his, worry as clear as glass on his face. "Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?" His blubbering made it easier to view the tears on Bert's face. He was practically crying already, only holding back the loud sobs because the situation might be contiguous.

"Y-Yeah...I'm okay," Suna assured him, voice barely above a rasp. "It was...Just a bit scary. And creepy." The dark skinned girl nodded slowly. "Dad is really upset...I am too." Her gaze became downcast and Bert fumbled to say something reassuring. "Dad...Won't be here today. He's stuck answering all the questions from yesterday."

The reincarnation's presence alone felt awkward. Wily faintly wondered why he was forced to come along to view the aftermath of his deeds. Granted, he still doesn't care much about his surroundings since sleep wasn't an option. Just standing there was a taxing chore...

"Whoever it was, the Good Guild is gonna catch him, Little Sis. Don't worry too much, you'll get nightmares again." The exasperated but familiar voice from two nights ago cut into their conversation. "They wouldn't have gotten far with the amount of stuff they stole. That, and we found the dumb device used to break into Dad's lab."

The only reason why the reincarnated scientist failed to jump five meters high was due to the exhaustion seeping off his young bones and muscles. Nevertheless, gray-blues snapped to meet brown hues. Wily blinked sluggishly. The other was searching for something. He didn't know what, so a scowl grew on Wily's face almost immediately.

 _My magnetic invention isn't dumb, brat._

Aki Light stared at the guests boredly, almost cautious. "These your friends?" He asked aloud, glancing at his sibling. A tiny smile formed. "Why didn't you introduce me?" The air tension cleared a little but Wily was still fuming.

Suna managed a smile, though it was weakened by the past events of thievery. "Yep! Bert, and his little brother, Aurick." Gesturing to them one at a time. "And you were sick, you dingas. Of course, you couldn't meet them at the time!"

Bert shyly waved. Wily grunted a half-greeting only to seem less apprehensive of his own meddling emotions.

"I'm Aki! Glad to see you're friends with Suna." The other Light member of the family grinned. He shook hands with Bert, who smiled back with a softer intensity. Aki seemed to grow cocky in expression. "My sister only deserves the best."

Suna choked.

"Y-Yeah, your sister is really cool." Bert murmured, voice soft but firm enough for Suna to recover and laugh nervously.

"A-Aw, thanks." She seemed genuinely embarrassed.

Wily was too tired to scoff. Instead, he found himself leaning...Swaying…

"Aurick, are you okay?" Two hands caught him as Wily felt himself limply slump. Hmph, better than the cold floor, he supposed. "Guys!" Bert blurted, going quiet not even moments later. "Um, can he use your couch? Aurick's been really tired lately…" Wily didn't have to open his eyes in order to see Bert unnecessarily worrying over him.

"Yeah, sure! He really doesn't look so good…" It was easy to hear her frown from where Wily resided.

"I'll get a blanket!" Aki called as his footsteps drummed down the halls. It sounded like a herd of rhinos decided to go a full rush hour. Wily groaned from head pain, covering his forehead with a free hand.

 _Agh, I can hardly move without feeling dizzy._ Wily grimaced as he was gently lifted and placed on a soft surface. _This body obviously can't handle my functions._ Lack of sleep could hinder the development of the brain and more. Coffee wasn't an option with his unbalanced youthful self.

"Can you hear me, Aurick?" Suna questioned as Wily huffed. "Have you been sleeping well? Bert, could you get some water while we wait for my brother?"

"Y-Yeah, give me a sec," Another set of footsteps joined the floor and Wily covered his ears to block out any vibrating stomps. Any ounce of tolerance for today was stolen away by an unknown force.

"You're all too loud!" The reincarnated scientist hissed, shifting in alarm when a soft cloth was thrown over him. Fingers gripped the fabric as the isolated warmth began to build. "W-What?" An exaggerated huff was given when Wily forced his eyelids to rise.

"Right, right. Just calm down little dude. You'll break something." Wily barely felt his nose being flicked until Suna growled at her brother to be more sensitive with sick people. "Aww but Suna! He's obviously being a jerk on purpose!" Aki whined.

The reincarnation sluggishly dragged his eyes open and closed.

 _I guess I_ am _a little sick._ That was fine. He'll be back on his feet soon. Wily absolutely hated being out of commission but he can't help these dragging weights on thin limbs.

"I got the water!" Bert announced upon returning to the room. His voice was hushed despite the interruption, walking closer with soft feet. "How's Aurick doing?" The reply was out of range due to heavily constricted ears of sickness.

Wily turned on his side, releasing a tired breath as fingers continued to ache from overuse. His robot needed several more tweaks, limb adjustments...Perhaps everything will be finished by the end of the month. _If I survive that is,_ His mind darkly murmured. Wily didn't bother fighting the children shoving a glass of water down his throat.

Well. At least it wasn't tap.

Muffled murmuring prodded at his ears as time tracked on without pause. It felt familiar, to when the times were semi-decent and Wily was stuck drinking black coffee while Rock and Roll scolded both him and Thomas for working too late. Those two were already irritable as assistant works. Everything got worse when Rock decided to become Megaman and get in Wily's way.

Eventually, the reincarnated scientist's senses decided to get off their rears and reactivate. Wily sat up with a huff, catching the makeshift ice pack from falling in his lap.

Bert and Suna were playing video games on a single Gameboy-like device. They took turns, minding their own volume but occasionally releasing a shout of victory. While they were distracted with gaming, Wily wondered how long he'd been out of it.

"Hey, you doing okay?" Aki peered at him from over the couch, head on his hand as Wily stared up at him. "Gave Bert a scare. He was almost as pale as a ghost, heh. Want some ice cream?" The offer was barely touching the reincarnated scientist's ears.

Wily simply stared at him.

"Hello? Earth to Aurick? Still in there?"

"You're a robot, right?" Wily refused to be fooled by the number of human-expressions and structure. Aki had been extremely well made. Highly impressive, compared to the other robots Wily had seen since his eyes opened in this new world. He's seen walking boxes, strolling wheels and other childish devices.

"Uh, yeah?" The robot boy questioned. "Why?"

Aki, however, was genuinely created to be much better than those pathetic excuse for robots. The reincarnated scientist can pity them, at least. It wasn't their fault they were made from garbage. Aki was different compared to them, advanced. Wily can easily tell this at a first glance.

"...No real reason. I was just curious." Wily leaned back into the couch. "And I feel like crap." He felt better but his headache was persistent. Did he eat yesterday? Maybe a mini peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Some water...That's not good.

"Sorry about that. Buuut, little kids shouldn't be swearing." Aki lightly scolded with a tiny tease in his tone.

"...Whatever. Don't care." Normally Wily would simply spew the worst words known to young ears but Bert glanced back with a happy smile. Those green eyes of innocence stunted the scientist. "Hmph." Wily turned away, pulling the blanket up to his nose.

"You need anything, Aurick?" Bert questioned despite the fact Wily had already turned away. Seeing no need to fully turn around, a grunt was given before than actual reply.

"Fine." Which meant 'no'.

"Okay." And the light chatter commenced once more before Suna gasped.

"I forgot! Bert, do you like dogs?" She questioned, voice flaring into excitement.

Wily grimaced, ignoring how Aki stared at him in puzzlement. The reincarnated scientist hid behind the blanket as his supposed older brother chirped a positive reply. _Why does he remain oblivious to my damned turmoil at the worst times,_ He seethed.

"Okay! Let's have you meet him, then. Come here, Rush!" Suna called, and paws hit the floor with eager rashness. The sounds of running four-legs came closer and Wily internally swore as he knew what was to come. This cloth couldn't do jack against a robot dog with artificial yet sharp teeth!

"Uhh, Suna?" Aki attempted to say something but was quickly drowned out by the dog's arrival.

The robotic dog leaped on Suna happily, Wily guessed as she giggled happily with that mangy mutt likely chasing his tail right after. Children might like dogs, robotic dogs even, but Wily isn't about to go within two feet of anything that had tried to maim him days before.

"Wow!" Wily covered his hearing again from how Bert gasped in pure happiness. The reincarnated scientist faint wondered if his blood pressure would raise from the amount of irritation investing his nerves."He's so cool! What's his name again?"

"Rush." Aki immediately answered, apparently happier with their dog around. An echoing bark resounded around the room in reply. "He's a great dog. Scratch him behind the ears! He likes that. Don't you boy?" The humanoid robot chirped with a lighthearted tease.

Another happy bark.

While the children saw a happy dog, Wily viewed a menace destined to cause trouble with all its transformations. Rush didn't currently look powered-up but the reincarnated scientist knew better. It was only a matter of time...

 _Looks like I found the discount Rush toy._ Wily bitterly noted and mumbled choice words under his breath. _Then who's Megaman supposed to be?_ He hasn't seen Roll either….Were either of them ever created in this world? Did he underestimate the number of alternate people similar to his own world?

A doggy sniff halted Wily's thoughts.

He tensed as a low growl reached his ears and the blanket was forcibly dragged off him. Yells of surprise reached levels of surprise as Wily shot up in defense, hands covering his arms as muscles remained stiff. "D-Don't hurt me!" He squeaked, affect intensified by his appearance. Dark overtook his vision as eyes shut in a human habit.

However, there was no pain. After a moment of pin-drop quiet and a racing heartbeat, Wily slowly opened his eyelids. He could see Suna and Bert, frozen at the scene with the words 'Game Over' on the game system. They looked shell shocked, mouths wide open with still-crazy hands.

Wily took his time to glance back at the threat, thickly swallowing at the close proximity between him and the same canine from before.

The ruthless dog in front of him wasn't attacking at all. Rush simply stared at him with a tilted head, as if asking; do I know you?

Wily isn't sure how to react, even when Aki pulls him away from the robotic dog. "Easy, Rush. He's a friend." The robot boy quickly explains, mouth in a friendly grin. "Hope you weren't _too_ scared, Aurick. Rush is a friendly dog. I'm not sure why he'd jump on you like that, but he's sorry for scaring you." Aki looked to Rush, scratching the metallic animal's ears. "Right?"

The puzzled expression the dog used to have melted into a glowing face of happiness, Rush yipping in agreement.

Wily wasn't convinced at all. Not after the countless times, he's nearly been foiled by the dog in the past. Sure, everyone here is different but the reincarnation refused to make mistakes by any outer appearance. Rush may or may not be a heroic dog. The mutt only paused in mauling him because...Perhaps because of his age? Bah! He's made robots to take over the world; do you think he'd easily get along with a former enemy?

Wily grumbled something inaudible, finally glancing away with a grunt. "Yeah. Sure." His bitterness could've been held back a bit more. Bert was visibly frowning at him. That meant his annoying 'sibling' will bug him about it later. Likely all the way into the night.

He nearly missed the look of question from Aki to the dog, who made the same face back.

Internally, Wily groaned in disdain. He snatched the blanket back with the decision to ignore the children for the rest of his time here.

He'd like to go back to his room, now.

...However, perhaps he'll take this moment to actually rest.

Then, tomorrow, work will resume.


	8. Chapter 8

The first day of school did not go well for Wily. He nearly forgot the horrors of elementary and its gross inhabitants. Thankfully, he was deemed too young for _that_ mess just yet, and so Wily has been placed in a kindergarten program to suit...His 'needs.'

 _This is pointless._ The reincarnated scientist inwardly hissed as he glared at the nametag on his desk. Other children around him blabbed nonsense at one another, occasionally trying to interact with Wily himself. He ignored every single one of them. Even the teacher, who looked a little miffed by his incorporation.

He forgot how pointless school was because he wasn't trapped in that place for decades. His schooling has long since ended! Wily really needed to get out of here. He doesn't need to learn ABCs when Wily could be mixing elements to find out which core would better fit his soon-to-be-finished creation.

His 'mother' had fought long and hard to keep him in regular classes. She refuses anything else, likely giving the administration hell. At this point, he suspected foul play was used. Her denial for his… 'Condition' was absurdly strong. Wily could only hope Bert wouldn't catch on to that ignorance. Thankfully, the added sibling only seemed excited Wily was another step closer to him in the day.

Meanwhile, Wily hated this place. There were too many colors, too many children and far too many toys for his liking. He refused to go near any of the designed 'play areas' when the teacher allowed it.

Wily did, however, take advantage of nap time. It left him refreshed, rebalancing his brain chemicals with a respectable dosage. His mood elevated and suddenly; the reincarnation mused this isn't too bad. He could do this. There was still a bit of time left until their guardians came...

Until someone pulled on his arm.

"Why do you look like a girl?" A curious classmate blurted, eyes wide and directed on his hair. " said you're a boy. You don't look like one." The actual child observed, squinting eyes to have a better picture.

 _That's because 'mummy' wanted a girl._ Wily's eye twitched. "I just do. Don't complain to me about it." He answered, miffed by the conversation entirely. The reincarnation scooted away from the nosy child. "Go away." The other child looked dejected but left with their head down. A particularly loud sniffle told the former scientist about his misdeed.

Wily didn't feel guilty at all. Only annoyed. His good mood had been tarnished.

"You probably shouldn't mess with the other children. You're intelligent, but making enemies this early in the game isn't smart." The new voice of confidence was enough to buy the reincarnation's attention. It was a blond boy, trying (and failing) to figure out a Rubix Cube. "I'm Peter. Peter Punkowski. And what is _your_ name, stranger?" He didn't look up from the plastic square.

Wily stared at the child for a moment, viewing the gross amount of snot beginning to drip down Peter's face.

"Nothing to say?" Peter hums, seemingly satisfied with having one side fully blue.

"You're about five years old." Wily blunted with a shake of the head. The mystery of this world continues to grow. "How are you already talking like that?" Children today are frightening. Hmph. "And wipe your nose! That's revolting." The reincarnation knows his nose wrinkled at the sight. He couldn't help but feel sick at the scene.

"I wiped it several times already. It keeps coming back." Peter grumbles, shaking his head, snot following. The child wiped the green stuff off on his arm. "Anyway," The snot dripped back down without a moment's pause. "...Are you going to tell me your name?" Peter asked again with a curious glint in pale blue eyes.

Wily barely managed not to wince. "Aurick Wily." He grumbles, crossing his arms.

"Au...Aurick." Peter tested before nodding. "That's German, right? It means noble leader! That's pretty cool, I-" The boy paused as if noticing how excited he became and forced another look of 'coolness'. "I've read about it. My name actually comes from a stone from greek culture. Isn't that cool too?"

Wily grunted, giving a neutral reply.

Peter looked happy regardless. "Well!" The blond once again wipes snot away. "I don't have anyone to talk too, and neither do you. What do you think about the Hard Wars?" And that was the inquiry in which brought Wily to quizzingly stare at him.

"How do you know of that? Most youths don't learn of the wars from before." It has come to reason the war held many casualties. Children are normally protected from such a topic until they get a little older. Kindergarten is certainly not an appropriate age.

"Oh." Peter shrugged nonchalantly. "My parents have debates about what on during those times. They also have a bunch of books on their weapons." He casually explains.

Wily jolted in his seat, eventually turning his whole body to face the knowledgeable child. "You have books on that?" He couldn't even find good sources about the weapons of back then! This city was very isolated in terms of media…

"Yes. That and more." Peter shuffled a little in his seat, averting his eyes. The sudden display of shyness demonstrated a fear of rejection. "I don't know if you like the weapons of the past but…" He trailed off with uncertainty, tone dropping to a whisper.

Wily dragged his chair over to the blond's desk. He sat down and waited patiently. "No. I'm very much interested. Let's talk." The reincarnation started with a nod. He wasn't a complete idiot. Wily may not like anyone but he'd be a fool not to use advantageous resources. Peter clearly knew more than the reincarnated scientist did about the war of this world.

Wily wanted to know the extent of damage caused by these devices...And if they could match his.

He didn't feel guilty when the other's pale eyes lit up in wonder and excitement. They were using one another. Peter wanted harmless company, and Wily wanted information. It was a win-win.

"Ooh! Sure! Let me just get one of my books," And as Peter dug through his little purple bookbag, Wily wordlessly took out a crayon and paper. "Okay! Got it!"

And for the rest of that week, Wily listened to Peter's ramblings about the weapons, functions, and durability of the Hard Wars age. He learned more than he expected, with the blond child eagerly spewing countless facts. Peter was an upcoming genius, no doubt. Wily was somewhat impressed.

With this new bundle of data, the reincarnated scientist's goals can move forward.

 _Finally._

It felt as if his inner scientist could breathe again.

* * *

Wires set, lights dimmed, the bedroom door stood locked. The house was currently absent without Wily's "family." They had left him while going to buy groceries. It's funny really, to leave a child at not even the age of five, home alone.

("What about Aurick? Mom, I don't think we should leave him all alone!")

("He'll be fine, Sweetie. Aurick is a big and smart boy. Come along now. We'll be back before he knows it.")

Even Bert had issues with the thought of leaving the youngest by himself. If the child has to call the adult out for their wrongdoings; the family is dysfunctional. Bert had looked very upset but there wasn't much a kid could do against their parents. If he were to refuse further; there would be consequences.

Speaking of parents, _Mister_ Wily has been drinking more, abandoning the home several times during the night. Wily could recognize the smell of Vodka, Sherry, and Merlot from anywhere. Back in his old world during college days, drinking was a fun past time. Their 'Mother' seemed in distress about it but did nothing.

Wily didn't really care what 'Father' did, as long as the adult didn't come home drunk enough to do something he'll regret. The reincarnated scientist will not tolerate abuse; let it be physical, verbal, mental and whatever else humanity uses against one another. He was not against murder, or any form of destruction to get the desired results of staying safe.

Wily also did not want the same horrible childhood he had pushed onto Bert. It's not that he's getting soft, it's simply a personal goal to let Bert grow into a decent adult rather than the hate-filled soul of one. Wily knows what certain events can do to kids.

Still. Not even five years into his new life and he's doing illegal activities concerning robots. Some things never change.

Wily flexed his small fingers, taking note of the aches between his joints.

Well. It could've been worse. At least now he knows how to handle these pains. Finger exercises and the occasional fifteen-minute rest will aid him nicely.

"Alright," A deep breath was taken, excitement wrapping around his core. A single digit brushed aside artificial brunette hair. It's been a while since he's seen this face.

His robot was currently laying on the surface of the floor(with a towel), completed. Wily didn't have any expensive lab or anything if the sort; and so he had to make do. Sure, it was a little irritating...A child's bedroom ruined the scene, but Wily knew it's been so long. He needed to do this, _now._

The reincarnated scientist commenced the operation. It took less than ten minutes within the near-silent house. The wonderful thrill of a starting core whizzed through the air. A breathless wheeze left dry lips as Wily waited patiently for everything to boot.

"...Hello?" Puzzled, his robot blinked awake, eyes hidden by the crazy tuft of brown hair. "Who are you?" There was no malice or hatred behind his creation's voice, simply curious.

 _Excellent._ Things were going smoothly.

Wily cooly stared at the brunette, observing the movement. "I am Aurick Wily, your creator. You may call me Doctor Wily." The wrench in his hand was placed on the bed. "How do you feel? Are you in any pain? Any functions out of place?" He needed to know. The reincarnated scientist refused to follow the same mistake Thomas committed.

"No. All systems are green." The brunette replied in the normal monotone starting robots Wily's world always had. Programming the other like his oldest creation took a lot, but…

Wily resisted a triumphant grin as the humanoid took a slow moment to observe the surroundings. _I still got it!_

"Understood, Doctor Wily." The new-built answered.

"What is your designation?" Wily hummed, testing the response. To his glee, the robot master didn't hesitate.

" _DWN000."_ Short and curt.

Wily nodded, "You'll need another name." He mused, rubbing an imaginary mustache. "And I believe I have the perfect fit for you." Wily allows a sparkle of mirth to enter his gray-blue hues.

His robot blankly stared at him.

Wily wasn't fazed. "Blues, then." He huffs, as if high off his own victory. "Your name is Blues. Now, how about I tell you the rules in this house?" There was no way he could keep his newly active robot a secret. While Blues was still developing; he'd have to keep a close eye on his creation.

Unlike Thomas, Wily refused to repeat history. If there are any issues, the reincarnation will fix those snags. Never again will he be forced to watch one of his own robots slowly breakdown without interference.

"Blues?" His newly activated robot tested as if the name was foreign on the tongue. His tone laid innocence and borderline curiosity. Wily dismissed the other's faint puzzlement. The title will settle in eventually.

"Hmm." A swift movement of the hand snatched a piece of paper off the bed. "Here it is." The set of rules listed. "Now Blues, I want you to follow these rules _exactly,"_ Wily instructed, crossing his little child arms.

"Yes, Doctor Wily." The red and gray robot agreed without missing a beat.

 _This is going to take a while._ Wily heavily breathed through his nose. He shouldn't go down memory lane. There was still much to do. _Well, as I've stated; it could be worse._


	9. Chapter 9

"You're drawing again? Want my help?" Bert excitedly chirped, smile too wide to be fake. The two brothers walked side by side down the street, a weekly stroll through town. Their 'mother' would normally be the one to watch them, but occasionally the woman would say she's busy, and the two should be back before dark.

 _I wouldn't let you within ten feet of my blueprints,_ In contrast to these thoughts, Wily shook his head. "No. I want you to meet someone." He huffs, wiping leftover dust and oil on his pants. His hands then folded behind his back as they walked. "And be on your best behavior." They turned left into the entrance of a forest.

"You have a friend?" Bert gasped, emerald eyes sparkling with life in happiness. The little boy tilted his head left and right, wondering where this mystery person was. "Ooh! That's so…! What's his or her name?" The amount of genuine content burned the reincarnated scientist like whiplash.

"You'll find out." Wily mumbles, already debating results of turning back rather than attempting this experiment.

"Aw, Aurick!" Bert pouted with a huff but didn't seem to get too upset. He was distracted by the forest greenery, occasionally pointing out tree stumps and more. Finally, the taller redhead glanced upwards when he the new figure standing by one of the cut-down trees.

"Is that them?" Bert whispers, and Wily nods with a grunt. The actual child runs ahead to get closer. "Hello! I'm Bert!" He introduces himself before colliding with the ground with a squeak. The forest descended into silence.

Wily paused, and his robot with messy hair glanced down to watch this odd circumstance. There were no movements from the newly built humanoid. Only the moving sound of a drumming core hidden underneath the leaves' sway.

"Ouch," The reincarnated scientist heard Bert mumble, before moving to shuffle back onto two feet, failing due to the newly acquired scraped knee. Wily swiftly walked over and offered a hand.

"Come on." He mumbles gray-blue eyes focused only on the real child in front of him.

"Oh...Thanks, Aurick." Bert smiles and takes the offer. It takes a couple of seconds (with Wily almost falling down himself) but the two eventually made it up.

Wily then pointed to the brunette and back to the actual child with bored eyes. "Blues, this is Bert. Bert, Blues." A breath, "I think it would be in our best interests if you two got along, yeah?" He tells them a bit bluntly. The reincarnation then decides to sit this out, taking a seat on the tree stump. _Get along. I'm too tired to make more unnecessary adjustments._

"Nice to meet you, Blues!" Bert immediately chirps, "I'm glad my brother has a new friend. What's your favorite color?" He dishes out the first question with the impatience of a monstrous brat, just how Wily wanted.

Blues didn't reply.

Bert blinked innocently, still awaiting the answer.

Wily didn't hesitate. "Come on, Blues. No one is going to reprimand you for speaking back to others. Go ahead. Apologies, Bert. Blues is a shy one. See?" The reincarnation hums and his gullible brother nods his head without a doubt. "Give him a moment." It made Wily wonder if the other robots of this world focused on development first before introduced to other beings.

"I do not have a favorite color." Blues finally says after Wily gave him one last sharp look.

"You don't?" Bert's emerald eyes squint. Pity overtook the redhead's expression as if the child ate something bitter. Wily observed this as well, the event taking a different direction than what the scientist had intended.

The pause between his robot's replies decreased. "No."

"Then let's pick one!" Bert stiffly nods.

"Pick one?" Blues repeated, monotone but lingering puzzlement pricked into the echoed words.

"Yep! Everyone has a favorite color. You just haven't found it yet! How about we think of a few together? Is that okay?" Bert spills his heart out within a minute, grasping Blues' hands without issue.

His robot did not understand this interaction at all. No doubt Blues was looking through his databases and other programming functions to figure out how to combat this overly talkative human child. ...It's a humorous sight.

 _Keep doing what you're doing, Bert._ Wily internally huffs, the scene simply a good show along with other benefits. _Just keep doing it._

"Blue?" Bert pointed to the sky with a game set in mind. He waited until the brunette followed the finger. "Green?" The trees. "Brown?" And the motions continued for a couple of minutes. There were no objections from Blues, who seemed somewhat intrigued rather than the usual blank.

"Okay! I think that was all I know! I'll bring Aurick's crayon set next time. They have better options for you to choose from." Bert nodded with fueled motivation. "Maybe I should make a color wheel...Ah!" A finger was raised to the sky. "A color device that changes color based on someone's likes!"

Blues blankly stared at the jumpy redhead.

"Wanna help me, Aurick?" Bert tilted his head to his intelligent brother.

"Not particularly." Wily blunted boredly.

"E-Eh? But…"

"Blues can help you." The reincarnated scientist offered, avoiding eye contact with his creation. "He's not the best in conversation yet, but Blues is a good assistant." As the other was programmed to be, and more. "Unless you'd rather do this alone?" That can be arranged too.

"N-No! I didn't think Blues would wanna help though," Bert turned to face Blues once more. "Do you really not mind?" He questions, voice quiet and holding a fragile tremble.

Blues glanced over to Wily.

Wily's leg kicked the stump.

Blues turned back to Bert. "I do not mind." He replies.

Bert's eyed sparked to life. "Yes! Then…! We can start tomorrow! What time can you come over?" He lists off available times while Wily's creation picks a time based on an internal schedule. Bert then continued the conversation in ideas and materials, Blues seemingly interested in the new objective given.

"Time to go, Bert. Don't want us to get in trouble." Wily announced, slipping off the stump with a small movement.

"Oh yeah!" Bert looked to Blues apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't hold you here too long, right? You should get home too! I don't think the forest is too fun at night. Bye," He waved to the other before skipping away to Wily's side.

"Goodbye." Blues replied, the robot watching the two brothers off.

"He seems nice." Bert excitedly says, finger wagging in the air as they fell into the pathway leading back to the house. "You gotta introduce me to more of your friends sometime, Aurick!" The less-mature redhead seemed giddy on his feet, skipping every which way.

"Yeah, sure." Wily hummed in thought.

"...Really?" The amount of surprise caused the reincarnation to snap his attention toward Bert. "I mean, I thought you'd say no?" Emerald eyes squinted in a mirroring emotion. "Do you have more friends?" The actual child's voice was odd. Observant, tinged with steady organized thoughts.

Wily made eye-contact with Bert.

"...Soon Bert. Perhaps, soon." The reincarnation said slowly, staring into focused gems of clever emerald.

"I'll be glad to meet them." Bert giggled, apparently brushing the conversation aside. "And, And I'm happy for you." He repeats, showing off pearly whites with a childish glint of innocence.

Wily didn't reply at first, shoving his hands into tiny pockets. Gray-blue eyes finally glanced away, eyebrows furrowing.

"Hmph."

* * *

"Doctor Wily?"

Wily glanced up from his new drawing. "What is it, Blues?" This better be good if the other dared interrupt non-stop work. The increased dribbles of needed parts were placed off to the side as the writing utensil had dulled. Another crayon, random by choice, was chosen as a replacement.

"Why do I have aid Bert in his project?" His creation inquired, drawing an amused huff from the reincarnated scientist.

" _Now_ you're questioning your decisions?" Wily snorted, scratching his wrist to appease an itch. He turned back to his work, shaping the doodle into what was yearned for. Progress, progress, progress... "Too late for that, Brat." Still, the reincarnation was amused.

If Blues seemed continued by the name-calling, there was no clear indication. "Is this a task you want to be done?" He questions, almost politely.

Wily pointedly ignores it. "Forget about me for the time being. What about _you?"_ An error was decidedly crossed out. "It's only been a few weeks since you activated; how do you feel about Bert?" It should be a simple enough question.

"Are you asking for a report?" Blues inquired.

"Let's go with that. Tell me what you have observed." The child scientist hummed.

"Bert Wily, eight years old, older brother of Aurick Wily. He's oblivious yet observant and tends to check on you every couple hours." Blues began, voice monotone. "He has a couple of friends called Suna and Aki but lacks any more than that. He's isolated from his peers due to your status and his own unique outlook on the world." The red and gray robot glanced to the ground. "He wants to be an inventor."

Wily kept his expression neutral. "That sounds just about right. Creepy, but correct on all accounts. Now, the question. How do _you_ feel about Bert?" He echoed his previous question, calm as can be. "We can be here all day, Blues. Answer the damn question." He'd sincerely prefer not to drag this out for long.

His creation finally took a moment to possibly think about it. "What I feel? I don't…" Blues trailed off because Wily had straightened and turned to look the robot in the eye.

"You can. Blues, I gave you everything." Not exactly everything but enough. The robot was better off than he had been in the other world. "You have the right to feel and make decisions." To a decent degree. "Don't let your programming stop you from becoming great." It's not nearly as restrictive as before. Years of constant coding prepared Wily to make twists without changing anything too major.

Blues is still a robot master. The scientist did not change much. Blues simply wouldn't be Blues without his unique qualities. The prototype was always dangerous on his own but along with these minor tweaks…

 _This better work out in my favor._ A silent demand to the skies went unsaid.

"Blues. I'm trusting you with being responsible to think outside the box. You're still new so there isn't a rush, however, I expect many things from you. Don't let me down." The reincarnation huffed. "As a Wily, you must take on the responsibility as a leader in the future." Mainly because of the creation order. "You're the first of many, Blues. Our main objective is to look after one another, but the second is to improve ourselves. You understand?"

Blues took a minute to nod. "I understand, Doctor."

Wily turned away to work on his second drawing, satisfied with the name drop.

"Good."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Moved Author Notes to the bottom! Seems more practical that way. As for the questions, y_ _es, these chapters are based after my own headcanons! Are we close to canon in this story yet? Sort-of. We're beginning to get there._ There are _simply a few more things on the_ checklist _... Another question: Blues looks like how he did back when he was first activated in Classic (Archie comics.) Wily made_ this _Blues look exactly like the original. Perhaps he's homesick?_ _Thank you for reading!_**


	10. Chapter 10

As the days passed, the scientist made sure to keep himself busy. Wily wasn't just busy on his second project, the reincarnation was neck-deep in productivity. The reincarnated scientist also knew to look out for Blues, who 'visited' the Wily residence often. His creation allowed Bert to drag him around. It was an amusing sight. Unfortunately, someone else had noticed Blues' increase of appearance as well.

"Ah? Who's Bert's new friend, Aurick?" His 'mother' inquired one day, seemingly curious. This was a peculiar conversation. She had never bothered him about his life too much before, not after the diagnosis. The fact she was asking about Bert's relationship signifies a red flag. This line of questioning sharpened suspicion within the fake child.

"His name is Blues," Wily mumbled, disguising his impatience to deal with her. His little fingers dug into the table when she bothered to smile at him. The woman looked distracted, gaze far far away. "What are you staring at?" Apparently nothing, which threw something icky in the scientist's throat.

"What a pretty name." She mused, and Wily made it a key point to get himself out of that situation by agreeing and retreating back to a safe spot.

His room was always the best place in this house. It also allowed him to think, and Wily made sure to tell Blues to avoid his dysfunctional parents. He was likely being paranoid but...Wily refused to take any chances.

 _I need true freedom or I'm going to lose my marbles,_ The scientist seethed to himself, ripping useless, useless, _useless_ papers in barely restrained rage. _I will not tolerate either of those fools trying to corrupt my creation!_ A deep breath went through small lungs, then exited in a heavy exhale. He needed to calm down. Calm…

"Aurick!" A familiar chirpy voice called, and 'Oh', the scientist briefly thought, as the door had been unlocked.

Wily resisted a flinch when Bert crashed into him with an embrace of warmth and energy. The reincarnation didn't bother creating a sound, blankly staring at his ruined work. A laugh rang in his ears but fell short. His supposed brother had stiffened, catching sight of the ripped papers with expert crayon doodles. An air of tension began to settle within the room, catching up with the cheerful boy of the house.

"Oh no," Bert had thankfully let go of him, to which Wily shut his eyes tightly to rub his throbbing forehead. "Your drawings!" The young boy had rushed over to the shreds. "What happened, Aurick? Did you rip them?" His emerald hues grew sorrowful. "You shouldn't. I love your ideas…" The actual child trailed off with a mumble, mouth trembling. Bert's emerald hues adopted a hazy panic.

He ran off without a further statement.

Exhausted, Wily dragged himself to bed. Heated nonsense left his lips as his fingers stung. The ripped paper had likely diced tiny cuts into his hand. There was no bleeding but the pain was quick to irritate his nerves. Papercuts were easy to receive, difficult to heal. It wouldn't be the first annoyance he's had to deal with today.

His door opened again.

Wily didn't bother moving a muscle. His vision was taken by darkness long ago.

The shuffle of paper warranted attention, however, and so the reincarnation shot up with a bitter hiss on the tongue, voice dying out before it left his mouth. Gray-blue eyes squinted in suspicion.

Blues had brought tape and glue. He was testing which crafting tool would work best. Meanwhile, Bert was smoothing out the pieces into fixed puzzle shards.

"Think this goes here?" The actual child of the room inquired, sliding a torn piece into a base frame of a printer-paper rectangle.

"Most likely." Blues replied, deciding on colorless tape rather than liquid glue.

"What are you idiots doing?" Wily managed to say, grasping the concept of these two brats trying to tape shredded paper back together. Anyone with such time on their hands should be executed.

"Fixing it." Bert retorted with a frown. "You can't just create an idea then waste it. Aurick, I thought you knew better!" The other redhead huffed, averting his eyes. "And...And you shouldn't get sidetracked from your goals because of what somebody else said." He paraphrases in his own way. Bert continued to spread the ripped slices into a pattern.

Wily blankly watched them, too tired to yell at them further. He turned on his side to face the wall. The cracked peach paint was more interesting to look at than the peculiar situation at hand.

 _Where did that come from?_ Bert had a habit of spewing oddities at the most inconvenient times. _Who in their right mind would try discouraging me?_ Wily actually had a long list but those names lacked actual bodies on this planet. A dark chuckle drummed in his throat from amusement. _You'd have better luck leading a horse to water and forcing it to drink._ Wily squinted, recalling a near distinct memory of this world. _Is he referring to that one time?_

The scientist had assumed the other forgot about it by now. It appears he had underestimated a child's memory. Perhaps events of distress may trigger some sort of imprint on children. So Wily had enough influence to cause a couple of indents on Bert's memories?

Noted.

"I merely grew frustrated. That's all." Wily stated clearly, still yearning for the duo to leave the room. The shifts of paper continued to irritate him but he knew better than to throw a tantrum. He was much more graceful than his appearance. Unfortunately, being young again made this resistance a little harder.

"Done!" Bert cheered, and the reincarnation couldn't catch a wink of slumber with the noisy child. Small footsteps hurried over. "Don't worry, little brother. We fixed it!" A sound of paper flapped from air resistance.

Wily finally opened his eyes to peer at the sheet decorated in tape. Sluggish fingers took the paper into aching hands. Gray-blue eyes scanned over the tape pieces and paper rips. A bit off in some places but the picture previously created was present.

Bert and Blues appeared to be waiting in silence, anticipation greatly leaning on the former rather.

 _Pah. I could do ten times better._ The scientist ignored the slight swell of his innards. "So you have. What now?" He grunts, wanting both occupants to leave him be.

Bert scrunched his eyebrows together, puzzled. "Uh...Cartoons!" He nods with enthusiasm to reassure himself. "Blues and I are taking a break! Right?" He turned to the scientist's creation with stars in those emerald eyes.

"Cartoons?" Blues repeated, unaware of sealing his fate.

"Yeah! Come on, Blues! I think you'll like them. The best ones come on in the morning!" Bert laughed, dragging his friend out the room. Blues had looked to Wily for guidance but the reincarnation merely puffed and turned away. It's not the first time he's left his creations to their doom.

"Alright, Bert…" Blues finally accepted this choice.

 _Well good for him._ The scientist sneered to himself.

The reincarnation spent the rest of the daylight hours drawing up a familiar set of armor (although another color) and sketching ideas on the future. He occasionally glanced over at the preserved drawing of another robot in the making. If anyone else were in the room, they'd notice how normally indifferent blue-gray morphed into a softer shine at the sight many tape-patches. Tiny digits brushed the effort in the form of reckless sticky paper.

"Oh, how they'll ruin me." Wily breathed heavily with a chuckle and wiped his forehead. Productivity was always good but with this atmosphere...It doesn't feel right. The reincarnation's face finally morphed back into one of neutral determination.

He really wants his own lab back.

* * *

Wily stepped into the living room for a quick check-up on the two 'children' of the house. To his surprise, Bert hadn't dragged his creation into anything further than what the boy had mentioned. Both Blues and Bert were glued to the screen, legs pretzel crossed and voices quiet. They were completely immersed in the show.

 _Cartoons,_ Wily muses to himself. _Are a fantastic way to distract children. I never knew Blues would like such a childish activity._ You learn something new every day. He couldn't recall Thomas' children to like these types of things, but then again he barely knew them after the first war. A new world, other beginnings, Wily supposed.

The television displayed colorful animation on the screen. Explosions and jokes spewed from talking animals as the cartoon raged on. An iconic rabbit ran across the screen.

Wily took a step forward into the room. He was somewhat curious about this new development. His creation had shown interest in many things but this was another factor the scientist had never considered. _Perhaps if I,_ The floorboard creaked in protest.

A pair of heads turned to him.

"Hiya, Aurick!" Bert greeted with his usual smile.

"What's up, Doc." Blues waved to him, monotone voice abruptly replaced by a more accented version. The robot sounded relaxed, almost chirpy. He didn't look as stiff and robotic as usual.

Wily's eyes swiftly fell to a questioning squint, ignoring the cold lurch in his stomach. "What?" The reincarnation's own voice was painfully raspy but also low in tone.

His creation froze, catching the mistake. Wily could see Bert quizzingly glance between the two. The actual child frowned, puzzled by the sudden air change. The television echoed a gunshot but no one looked to the cartoon's ongoing events.

"I apologize, Doc-" Blues began, falling back to his usual monotone.

"No. Don't apologize." Wily decided to stop the other right there. For several reasons. He'd rather not deal with stunting Blues' growth. Additionally, the scientist didn't want Bert to jump to wild guesses. "You can call me that." The nickname had just surprised him, that's all. It's been too long, and the reminder had struck him without mercy.

It's a good thing Wily is used to sudden surprises.

"Wow! Just like Bugs Bunny?" Bert had gestured to the screen with loud cartoons. He glanced between Blues and the reincarnation with mirth. "That's such a cool nickname!"

"Sure," Wily grunted, gaze never leaving his speechless creation. Instead of waiting for a response from the robot. "I'll be joining you two for a couple of episodes. Don't mind me. My back hurts." The scientist grumbles, sitting on the floor. Several seconds passed before Bert threw him a pillow.

Catching the soft cushion with his tiny digits, Wily adjusted the pillow to have a more comfortable position. He didn't thank Bert but it seems the actual child knew better.

The trio lapsed into a calming silence.

Ten minutes later, Wily found himself bored. He never did like television but children shows make it worse.

"Okay, Doc." An acceptance finally reached Wily's ears.

The scientist snorted, closing his eyes to hide the twinkle of amusement.

 _Good._


	11. Chapter 11

City nightlife will be the same as Wily can remember it. He wasn't a fan of the many people walking around but the abiotic forces always caught his eye. The artificial lights are beautiful, the stars shine and the moon demonstrates its own beauty with reflected light. It made for a perfect scene back in his world. This planet seems to be shaping up similar traits.

"Doc, what exactly are we doing out here?" His creation questioned, walking beside Wily down the darkened sidewalks of Silicon City. "Dangers of the city rise at this time of night. I advise going back." Blues suggested, the robot glancing at anyone remotely suspicious.

Wily shoved his hands in his pocket. The air was still cold as winter didn't let up just yet. At least there wasn't a hint of snow. "That would be a waste of time. This is an important matter, Blues. Originally I'd go by myself, but then I remembered you need the experience." The reincarnation observes the sky, breathing in deeply as they pass another store.

The brunette robot glanced back at him, curious.

"Experience?" Blues repeats.

Wily hums in reply, deciding to be as cryptic as possible. A hand reaches toward the bean hat on his head. The scientist tugs it down to mostly cover his eyes and hair. This way, no one would recognize him. "Speaking of which, we're almost at our first stop. Keep your head up, will you? You need to at least act like you know where you're going so no one will bother us." And considering the fact, Blues looked older than him...It needs to work.

"Right. I'll do my best, Doc." Blues replied before straightening up. Now he looked tense and stiff. A comical sight! Did the prototype act like this back then? The reincarnation has trouble remembering that far back. Wily still holds a couple of fond memories of him, though. It's likely what started the trend of caring for his robots.

Wily snorted in amusement, shaking his head at the past. "Just copy what I do. When you got it, adjust the pose to your style." The scientist fell into his relaxed form, staring ahead boredly but calmly. His steps were light and swift.

"Understood." Blues gave the 'okay' before adopting a look of confidence. The robot hesitantly crossed his arms and tracked forward with a style close to robotic walking. This attracted the occasional glance of passing adults but they mainly laughed it off as a joke.

Wily snorted, as the odds were somehow in their favor. If tonight went well, he could treat himself and maybe his creation too. "Not quite but you're slowly getting it." He turned an alleyway. "Stick close to me, Blues. And _be quiet._ " The supposed child walked into the shadows like he was living in it his whole life. The reincarnation could hear his robot trail after him in total silence. _Good._ Wily then strained his own ears to hear the beat of faint music.

There was no entrance to the party.

Instead, Wily took a long detour around the instrumental force. The two stopped by a ground window, located behind trash cans and holding a unique glass pattern to prevent anyone from peering in. There was nothing too unusual about that.

Wily kneeled down and dug into his pocket without a word. A screwdriver was pulled, and with a huff, the scientist got to work on removing the screws.

He could feel his creation curiously watch each careful move. Surely, Blues had questions about coming to an apparent desolate place. Wily could answer them later. After this whole mess was said and done. Eventually, his work was complete and the apparent 'child' glanced to his accomplice. "Do me a favor and pull it open. Use little strength and do it slowly." Wily warned, wanting no mistakes in such an easy task.

Blues nodded and got to work. The loose window creaked and eventually gave away under the pressure of synthetic fingers. He had made sure not to break it, as this 'entry' was likely going to also be their exit.

Wily inspected the damage with a finger. "Good. Let's go." And that was the only warning he gave his creation before sliding into the building through the opening. His little feet slammed on the floor once inside a particularly dark room. The smooth landing told of apparent safety for this area.

Blues joined him after twenty seconds. The brunette's face was blank but curious as Wily lead him down an aisle of sorts. "Alright, Blues. No matter what occurs, do not act out of turn. We cannot afford to get caught here. I might be alright but you?" An eerie silence presses against sensitive ears. "...Stay on your guard." Wily repeated, blue-gray eyes rough and solid as a brick.

If his creation had any questions, they had long died in the robot's processor as they came across rows and rows of deactivated robots. Some of them were damaged, others only had scratches. The dents, ripped wires, sparking bits, and missing robot parts looked to be from purposeful rough handling.

"Doc?" Blues finally spoke, voice a whisper to hide his possible unease and confusion. He stared at the broken metallic beings, some of them never able to wake. "What is this?" The reincarnation almost felt bad, as his first robot master of this world seemed almost stunned to silence.

"This, Blues," Wily held a tense frown as his own voice fell into a pitiful murmur. "Is reality."

His creation said nothing, scooping up a broken robot which looked to be based off a toaster. One eye was closed while the other seemed to be missing, exposing loose wire within.

 _A ridiculous design_ , Wily internally seethed but calmly watched Blues inspect the inferior unit. The brunette robot with crazy hair lacked a frown or any other emotion Wily expected. All he got was simple blankness.

"What happened to it?" Blues didn't put the robot down. Instead, the robot began strolling around as if window shopping. His face remained dormant as he picked up several other broken beings of metal. One appeared to be based off a shredder, and another resembled a...Wily had no idea what it was supposed to be. The robot designs in this world were overly childish and revolting. Regardless, Blues asked him a question.

"Humanity," Wily begins, "Can be an awful race. They do not care for what they create once it fills its purpose. Robots like this are tossed away to be melted down and the process repeats." He clicks his tongue and watches Blues' fingers tighten their grip. "Another case," Such as this one. "Is placing unwanted robots in a fighting tournament. A fight to the death, just like Roman times."

"Why would they?" His creation nearly demanded, voice rising a step.

Wily scoffed, almost amused by the other's passion for this topic. "Thrill? Power? The realistic question; why wouldn't they?" He held a tournament once. It wasn't anything like this. "Humans are sacks of shit, Blues. They tend to destroy more than anything." And he's been on both sides of the coin.

"Then," Blues hastily murmured with a blank stare under his messy brown hair. He looked too much like Proto Man; the one Wily had known when things were much more simple. "What about _you?_ You're human. And Bert. Neither of you has hurt me." While his creation hasn't fully developed emotions; the other was certainly getting there. _This_ Blues already seemed to understand when to doubt, and when to question.

 _Took him long enough,_ Wily took one of the broken units from Blues' grip.

"Yet. You don't know when we'll turn over a new leaf or decide to take over the world with other robots, destroying everything in our way." Wily smoothly explained, forging bits of his own past history into the conversation. "I'm not saying you can't trust me, Blues, I'm giving you _the choice_ to trust me." He turned away, proceeding to walk himself further through the long rows of the area.

His creation didn't reply nor follow. Wily refused to sigh openly until there were certain results. These robots, for example, could produce great supplies for future robot masters. However, why should he bother if this one didn't hold the same golden eggs as Proto Man did?

"Doc," Blues loudly called, scarlet metallic boots gently stomping the floor. "You're my creator. I have to follow your every command. Why are you trying so hard to get me to rebel?" His question echoed throughout the long room. "I _want_ to follow your orders!"

Wily nearly tripped over his own feet. He turned heel quickly, a finger to his mouth and furious blue-gray eyes.

Blues said nothing.

The area was quiet.

Wily hid his heavy breath of relief. He rounded on Blues with squinted eyes and an annoyed frown. "Don't lie to yourself. I've had enough of that."

Footsteps echoed near the room's door. The reincarnation stiffened and whirled to face the closed off entrance of the area. The dark seal was barely a door from Wily's vision, but the message was clear with how the locks were slowly coming undone.

Wily threw himself at Blues, hissing swears and other types of German profanity. "Hide. Gather those dead bots, and hide." He shoved his creation forwards. "When they leave, take the window out. Yes, the same one we were in." The reincarnation's mind was moving miles per minute. "Do it! That's an order!" He hissed the command, and Blues quickly moved to bury himself in a pile of offlined robots.

Wily didn't need to think how uncomfortable and possibly traumatizing hiding like that could inflict on Blues but he hoped his creation would pull through. The door then opened, and Wily banished all other thoughts on his mind as a couple of men noticed him from their position. As they began walking over, the reincarnation could feel himself begin to sweat.

 _Fool them,_ Wily urged himself, swiftly greeted by memories of his past actions to Mega Man. _You look like a child; act the part._ He could feel the stress begin to affect his child's brain, and Wily decided to use that to his advantage.

As the men finally came within a close radius, Wily sucked up his pride and released an apologetic whimper. The sound of rain reached his ears from the outside.

"...What the heck are you doing here, Kid? Don't you know it's dangerous for you?" One of the guards of this area was a softie, apparently. The reincarnation could tell from the softened look in the other's eyes.

"I know! I'm sorry," The child loudly sniffled, rubbing his face with a small arm. His voice had reached a high pitch most children could hit at this age. "I lost my brother b-but then it started to rain...I knew I shouldn't be here but I don't like water either!" The whine was echoed with a sob. "I'm so sorry! I won't do it again, promise!" The little boy bowed his head with another inhale of the nose, tears shining in the dimly lit room.

One of the men looked over at this softer partner, unmoved. "What do we do? The kid can't know of this place. He'll tell his parents or something, then We'll have the Good Guild on us! We'll get in huge trouble."

The other man still had a tiny smile. "Nah. I think he's genuine. What's your name, Kid?" He questioned, and the little one before them finally glanced up.

Another sniffle. "Albert." The child muttered.

"Well, Al, this place you're in? It's a very secret place. No one is allowed to know about it. Know what that means?" He gently asks, and the child appeared to take this moment to think.

"Don't tell anyone?" The little boy innocently questioned.

"Yep." The kinder man chided gently.

"Mark!" His partner hissed a warning, but 'Mark' casually waved him off with a smile.

"It's fine, we're moving this place in a few days anyway." The sympathetic man released a little laugh. "I used to get into weird places all the time when I was a kid!" Mark cheerfully admits in a carefree manner.

The child watched them under the tips of his striped beanie hat. If they paid close attention, they'd notice the amount of scrutiny swarming in grey-blue hues.

"Mark…" The partner released a heavy breath.

"Relax. Let's just escort him outside, anyway from all this garbage." Mark gestured the child to follow, and the little boy wordlessly stepped forward.

"Right," While hesitant, the other man finally relented. "If we get in trouble, you're taking the full blame. And won't the kid get traumatized from this? Some children grow up with bots nowadays." He grumbles, glancing at the weirdly-blank child they found.

"Naw. Or else he would've freaked out already! Besides, robots never have any _real_ life in them. So the kid's worries would make no sense. Right kid? Aren't they just pieces of scrap?" A large hand gently ruffled the boy's head.

"Hmph." Albert huffed, and Mark once again laughed obviously.

"I like this kid!"

The two men escorted the child out the door.

When they left, an unnatural mountain of broken robots shifted from within. The gentle whirl of a working core brought about noise in the silence of the room. A hand tugged itself free, fingers grasping the air of freedom.

An unknown feeling settled within the working robot's processor.

He'll find out what to do with it, later.

* * *

Wily found Blues sitting on a garbage can, watching the moon. The wind was quiet but The robot's moment of silence spoke louder than the walking people a distance away. Wily joined his creation by leaning on the wall of a nearby building. His legs ached from the adventure but that's to be expected from children's limbs.

"Anything to add, Blues?" The reincarnation finally decided to ask, throat as sandy as desert sands. "These young bones need rest but I'm willing to answer a couple questions." He might as well invite the robot to the answers desperately wanted.

"What would they have done to me?" Blues inquired and frowned when the human released a heavy sigh.

"If they found out you were a robot, it is highly likely you'd be taken to be sold to the highest bidder." Wily sincerely told the brunette. "Either that or forced to fight other robots until you're nothing but a pile of parts. Do you know what they do with those parts? Sell them, really. It's a good way to make money." Wily adjusted his slanted beanie.

"Humans do that?" Blues lacked a single tremor. His creation was taking in this information with stride. Good.

"Robots are not the only kind suffering from this. Some people abduct others but it's done much differently. Human trafficking occurs all around the world." Wily squinted at the concrete ground. "Silicon City is apparently landlocked, but I'm certain some fools manage to get around that." To the criminal industry, they view obstacles as small blocks to climb over.

They were rats even before Wily took the stand as a terrorist back in Mega City. Humanity here couldn't be much different than it was back in his home world.

"Why would they do that to their own kind?" Blues inquired, now obviously puzzled with the new information.

"I already told you, humans are destructive. Perhaps even self-destructive, does it matter?" The reincarnation shook his head with a huff. He loathed repeating himself. "I suppose that was a bit too much excitement for you. We can head back," He pauses and looks to the stars. "As long as you remember the rules." Wily hums, warming his hands by exhaling on it.

"Doc?"

Wily glanced back. "Yes?"

His creation leaped off the trash can. "Do you think you could repair those robots?" Blues quieter voice nearly startled him.

"...I wouldn't repair them," Wily chooses his words carefully, watching Blues clench fists. Interesting but not unexpected. "However, I would build them into something newer and stronger. History repeats too often, Blues. I'd like to prevent that." He didn't move his eyes from the brunette robot. Blues' eyes were still hard to see through that crazy hair of his.

Blues finally nodded after a couple of minutes. His arm moved, and the trash can was opened, revealing a stash of broken robots with missing parts. "...Awaiting your orders, Doctor." He says with utmost seriousness. Wily's creation did not sound monotone. He was simply serious and ready to follow orders. The nickname drop proved it.

Wily tries not to grin but fails. With this, there was no need to attempt raiding another house for supplies for a while now. "Excellent." He releases a soft laugh, silently admiring how beautiful the night looked. "Welcome aboard, Blues."

The two scurried off into the night with their newfound treasure.

* * *

 _ **A/N: A reference to Mega Man Classic and a chapter dealing with serious dealings. Who said Silicon City was perfect? And what is Blues and Wily going to do about these types of events in the future? Well, guess we'll find out when canon finally hits. Until then, my readers!**_


	12. Chapter 12

The creation of a mini base for future operations was essential for the reincarnated scientist. Wily made sure to prioritize this while working on his other projects. He couldn't work in his room all the time with Bert knocking every hour or his nosy 'Mother' occasionally checking on him to see if he's still alive. Blues had been instructed to remain outside or be with Bert, to which the latter seemed hyper to interact more with the robot.

Alone time is what Wily needed. Isolated in his room in the dark and a light directed on the spot for work. He had been working on the robots previously gifted to him by his first creation of this world and wanted no distractions. However, these efforts took longer than usual with Bert and Blues sometimes running into the room, (Wily knows he had locked the door! Blues must've learned a couple of things with their new night activities) the scientist was forced to take breaks. What could be done in a couple of days had been stretched to a full week.

"And finally, the last one is created. Took me long enough, these tiny hands aren't too efficient." Wily mumbles under the darkened room with a lamplight shining on his lap. Flexing digits, the scientist hisses a complaint under his breath with how his spine ached. More stretches will be done in a short while then. "Now to turn them all on," All the broken machines managed to create nine fully-functional little units.

They consisted of the same robotic type with helmets, Neo Metalls, also known as Mets.

Wily hesitated, the silence of the somewhat-small room telling him of only his presence. Soon, it was to be filled with several more.

 _I need to build that area, immediately._ He releases a breath and lines up the nine units. Their helmets were different than the standard color of yellow. Why? Wily lacked paint and the deceased robots were all from different colors. He had to make due but the scientist also refused to have his Mets look like they came from a child's work. Instead, their helmets resembled rainbow colors along with two other Mets holding a white helmet, and the other black.

Their code names were easy to remember with these hues.

Wily activated White and Black first, both robots' eyes glowing to life and glancing around the room for analysis. Humming in approval, the scientist activated the rest from the beginning of the rainbow, with Red first and Violet last. Eventually, all nine units looked to the only human in the room for orders, stiff but ready for any type of command.

 _They still look a little childish,_ The scientist's nerves flared to life with a slight migraine.

Wily breathed in, then out. These breathing exercises were occasionally helpful with his short temper. "I have a job for you. I'm going to need this done in about a month," He won't demand anything unreasonable. It sets room for failure, as his past life held evidence of such. The scientist pulls out the blueprints carefully sketched in marker and crayon. He sits down on the floor, the units walking closer to look-over the instructions. The nine Mets circled Wily, respecting his space but also remaining close. "White, you're in charge of making sure none of the others are destroyed or captured. If broken, bring them back here. If a single unit is stolen, abandon the mission and come straight back." He won't tolerate anyone stealing his robots. Small or not. "Black, your job is to lead the construction…"

The door opened. Wily didn't react as Blues diligently walked in to join the meeting.

"Doc, are these the new robots?" The robot master didn't quite look stunned but he was borderline amazed judging by how he froze for a moment. Blues went to stand on the other side of the room, finally coming forward when Wily gestured him to. _They look brand new and nothing like how they originally look,_ Is what went unsaid.

"They are." Wily mumbled. "And these Mets are also our helpers to create a new space for me to work and you to properly carry out your functions." The scientist directed a finger to the brunette robot. "Activate your wireless links." He commanded, and the met units on the floor glanced upwards in confusion.

Blues didn't reply and did just that.

The Mets froze up, then turned to Blues with a new look of admiration in their eyes. The need to please had grown in their metallic skulls, Red and White chirping greetings to the robot master nearby.

"Beep!" One finally spoke, and the others appeared to visibly brighten in the mood.

"Beep."

Blues watched the Mets rush over to surround him and the more-advanced robot gave Wily a glance. He didn't look nervous but would need guidance on what was occurring.

The scientist rubbed his eyes with one eye. The strain on his vision...He's too young for glasses! "You're fine." Wily mumbles, "As you can see, this is normal. They've simply recognized you as their master." Water sounded great right about now. "Take them to the spot and direct them. I'm taking a nap." He dragged himself to bed and covered himself with a blanket.

"Doc...Your hands are still dirty." Blues reminded him. Tiny footsteps gently tapped over the floor. "And I've never lead any units before. What if," Wily did not intend for the other to finish. There was no room for doubt in the Wily line.

"This isn't a therapy office, Blues. Get to work. I did my part, now go do yours." The child scientist released a cough. "And while you're at it, I need water." He grumbles. His mood was all over the place. "Don't disappoint me." It wasn't meant as a warning but as a statement.

"Yes, Doc." Blues finally relented and Wily listened to the patter of metal steps before the window opened and the group of robots left to their destination.

 _The water?_ Wily let his disappointment coil at the failed task.

"Auuurick! Blues said you were feeling sick! I got you some water," The door flew open and in came the energetic brother. Bert's hands were caked in paint but thankfully he wore oversized gloves. Within several fingers was a plastic cup with splashes of wet colors.

 _Blues could've done it himself._ Wily sat up with squinted eyes. He lacked the patience to deal with Bert, but a couple of seconds with the louder redhead could be tolerated. "Give it here." Eying the paint-stained cup, the 'child' recoiled. "Couldn't you have at least thrown away the gloves? There's paint on that!" The disgust in his blue-gray eyes flared without regret. "Who would drink from such unsanitary conditions?"

Bert gave him a long stare in reply as if used to the other's behavior. "So? Your hands are just as dirty." The actual child pointed out.

Wily raised a finger to put this _brat_ in his place before noticing his blackened hands.

"Still want the water?" Bert innocently inquired, though his voice sounded a lot more taunting.

Wily snatched the cup out of the other redhead's hold.

Bert laughed when Wily turned away and took an angry sip, oily hands mixing the black with rainbow paint.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey, Aki?" Bert kicked his legs, letting the breeze tickle his legs. The park bench wasn't the most comfortable but at least it was a seat. The robot next to him glanced over with a content smile. Aki was a really nice person. Bert liked talking with him. Suna too but the girl was currently busy trying to best his little brother in a game of wits. From their spot on the bench, the older Wily could hear Aurick ranting about how wrong Suna's thinking was. The girl went on the defensive, listing Aurick's attitude to be non-cooperative in any team activity.

Bert wondered what exactly they were talking about.

"What is it, Bert?" Aki turned his attention back on the bickering children. "This is getting interesting. Who do you think is gonna come out on top? I vote my favorite Sis, obviously." His tone came off as a boast, nearly irritating the redhead.

Only because Aurick would be the clear winner of whatever game Suna chose. It's a shame Aki couldn't see that. The robot had the ability to make calculations beyond comprehension yet can't see the true odds. Oh well, not everyone can understand how smart his little sibling is.

"She's your only sister," Bert tells him instead, with a patient smile.

"Which makes her all the more special!" Aki grins, and Bert giggles. The brunette dismissed the topic with a wave. "So? What did you wanna ask me?"

Bert shifted shyly. "Do you know any robots who look like you?" He inquires, curious yet hesitant. The redhead had an idea about his new friend introduced to him by Aurick but Blues was a bit secretive. He never spoke about his creator and the like. Heck, Bert is pretty sure his new friend with messy brown hair never admitted to being a robot.

"Look like me?" Aki blinked, straightening in posture. "The heck does that mean? Why do you ask?" His metallic friend seemed intrigued by the new subject.

"Oh, it's just Blues…" Bert trailed off, shaking his head. "You know what? Nothing's wrong. Ignore me." What if this conversation caused trouble for his other robot friend in the future? That would be bad. Bert valued each and every one of his friends. "I guess I keep thinking too much!" He giggles again, scratching his nose. "Like Aurick always does."

Aki glances upwards to the sky. The clouds were beautiful today. "Blues? The sad blues or the music?" He asks.

Bert took a moment to think about the opportunity. "Sad. Are you lonely?" The child always did want to ask him this. He had the right to suspect Aki was one of the only robots who resembled a human.

Artificial brown eyes darted to organic green before back to the sky blue above. "Nah. I got Suna. And Dad. You guys too. There's nothing lonely about me!" He assures in a confident tone, crossing his arms. "And I can't forget about Rush. You lonely, Bert?" Aki skillfully redirected the question.

Bert blinked as if sand had gotten into his eyes. "No? I think...I was for a while." Emerald hues rested on the other redhead with a familiar grumpy face. "But after Aurick came, everything got better. I don't feel that way anymore, and even though Aurick can be a bit mean, I still love my little brother." The older Wily smiled with the power of warmth and nightlights to keep away nightmares. "No matter what!"

It was then Bert noticed Aki staring at him in amazement.

"You're amazing Bert." The son of Doctor Light admitted, nodding his head in approval. "Definitely older sibling material. I respect that. Don't change, okay?" Aki offered a fist. "Let's stay friends, You, Aurick, Suna and me!" The robot boy exclaimed with a fist in the air, holding a contagious grin.

Bert sniffled, rubbing at his eyes. He wasn't crying but the boy felt a sting in his eyelids. He must've been _at least_ tearing up. Bert snuck a glance at his brother, who seemed calm despite being teased by a smug Suna. _Hey Aurick, if family doesn't matter to you, what about friends?_ "Okay!" Bert agrees, aura bubbling with happiness. "Okay." He repeats, softer but all the more accepting.

* * *

Blues followed his mission to the point. Very simple and easy to do, his objective was to check up on the little ones who were steadily building their creator's desired building. Black, the Met unit with the darkest helmet, followed after him through the shortcuts of the park's growth. The sky above had flooded with cotton candy hues splashed with red and bright orange. He could hear the breeze whistle a tune and leaves shake a song. It was oddly pleasing to his own ears as he strolled on with caution.

The brunette absentmindedly wondered if he could recreate the wind's notes and twist it to his own. Maybe he could make it like…

Blues adjusted his cords to put his very own voice to the test.

"Beep?" Black chirped.

Blues banished those thoughts from his mind when the other unit brought him back to reality. There were to be no distractions during his orders. He may have desires and curiosity as his creator allowed but he will not use them to be distracted. Willing an impassive frame, the robot toned down his emotion output, allowing the feeling of a blank haze to fill the gaps.

Blues crossed into the field with the Met on his heels. His foot collided with a fragile object, a short clack echoing under his metal boot. Blues glanced downwards to view a toy plane, cracked in the middle from impact. He knelt to inspect it further but there was nothing to be done. Plastic, not mechanical. Blues knew he wouldn't be able to fix this.

"Hey! Hey you!" An unfamiliar voice reached his ears and Blues looked up to see a human running toward him. A scan later, and Blues found himself a little surprised about the other's true origin.

A robot, just like him. Human-like, able to blend in peacefully and without issue. Who was this unit?

"Hello." Blues greeted, a bit uncertain if he should actively engage conversation with this unknown robot. He searched his memory banks for words and phrases to use. "May I help you?" He tries politely, the Wily Bot horribly unsure if his creator would approve of this interaction regardless of the accident.

"Yeah, actually! The plane. I think it landed around you." The other humanoid spoke with a grin. "Have you seen it?" He asks, and Blues took a moment to remember about the broken structure at his feet.

Blues swiftly scooped up the cracked toy. "I might have accidentally cracked kicked it when it flew into me."

The other robot loudly sputtered (huh.) with surprise. "Ah geez, you okay? It didn't hit your face, did it? Toy planes can be really chaotic. Sorry," The peculiar humanoid looked over Blues with urgency before sighing in relief, he then paused and stared straight ahead. The Wily creation tried not to react when he felt a scan from the other. "Wait. You're a robot?"

It was then Blues knew he had overstayed his welcome in this conversation.

"Here's your plane. I have to go." Blues bluntly told the other, deciding his mission was much more important than drawing attention to himself. He took a step away when the other robot slid in front of him with arms outstretched.

 _Threat._ His systems tell with a beginning hiss of defense. Multiple actions could be taken to knock this offender a couple of meters. Black, the smaller unit who had been observing the interaction, stood up on its two feet to glare at the possible obstacle. Blues clenched fists while Black awaited orders beside him.

"Wait a sec! I mean no harm, really!" The strange robot hastily said. "I'm Aki. You?" His brown-eyed reached the black helmet unit. "You have a friend too? Cool." Aki looked back to him with a smile. "I've just don't really see other robots _like_ me! Got a little curious...Eheh." The Wily creation recognized that tone. It was one of apologetic origins.

Blues internally lowered his defense alarms but did not completely shut them off. He's been ordered not to. "I've been named Blues." He introduces himself, registering the other under 'Bert's Friend' due to his memory banks feeding him information. Beside him, Black had calmed down. The little unit wordlessly observed from under its dark-colored helmet.

Aki nodded, "Okay, Blues. Nice to meet you! Uhh, this is gonna sound weird...But are you busy?" His brown eyes darted from the plane to the direction he had come from. Almost nervous but logic dictates another possibility for this question. He's heard of scenarios like this just like in the cartoons Bert gets him to watch. It was an invitation!

Blues opened his mouth.

"Beep?" Black chirped.

Blues glances to the unit who stares back at him with onyx eyes. He looks back to Aki. "Yes." The Wily creation replies, observing how the other looked heavy disappointment before recovering with a smile. It was an interesting change of looks on another robot's face. The other was clearly more emotional than most metallic beings. Blues haven't reached that level yet but his creator told him to wait a couple of years or some months.

"That's alright! Maybe later? Same park next week around this time?" Aki offers, and Blues couldn't help but stare at the other without moving.

"Yes. Four in the afternoon?" Blues affirms, the tiny robot beside him shifting in neutrality. He silently calculates the pros and cons of meeting this strange bot alone. Perhaps he could take some of the Met units with him? No, they aren't for combat. What if they were attacked by Aki? The Color Unit was able to do many things but frontline combat was not their designation.

Aki beams, oblivious to the internal musings of the quieter humanoid. "You know it!" He promises with a grin.

Blues performs the same departing wave the fellow brunette performs as the other robot dashed off with a near hop.

"See you later, Blues! And thanks for giving me back the plane!"

Blues watched him go, waiting for Aki Light to disappear out of sight.

"Beep." Black climbs onto his head as Blues taps his neck for wireless communication.

"Doc?" He voiced as the walk to their destination once again starts up. Black keeps a lookout as they cross into the groove and through a shortcut to the forest a short distance from here. It shouldn't be long until they reach the forest and resume their activities for several hours.

" _What is it?"_ An impatient voice snaps. _"I'm busy, Blues. What news do you bring?"_

"I made contact with Aki Light." The Wily creation says, awaiting an answer after several seconds of silence. Blues continues after his creator doesn't respond a while longer. "He knows I'm a robot and seemed curious about my existence. Should I avoid him?" A part of Blues doesn't want to do that. He wanted to learn more about the unit who managed to grin without care or play with toy planes for the 'fun' of it. How did Aki Light manage such a feat?

Or maybe, it's just Blues that's weird. Other robots seem more expressive than he is. And yet, they lack a nose, human face, and a creator who spent blood and sweat to craft them. Those robots were created from factories, no doubt.

The sounds of crayon wax writing told Blues his creator was working an equation through complex thinking.

" _No. Don't bother. If there's something about the Light family, it's their stubbornness. Entertain him with those wishes of his. However, if you meet Aki's father, avoid saying too much. Say your creator doesn't want to be named but he takes good care of you."_ Wily on the other line releases a heavy breath, one of stress. _"It'll mean trouble if I'm traced back to be your maker. Far too many issues. I'll grow gray hairs before I reach ten years old."_ Wily then grumbled about how he's too 'old' for this mess and Blues successfully tunes this out in favor of celebrating the approval. _"Continue your visit to the base in progress and make sure the others aren't messing this up."_ Met units needed to be check up on occasionally or else they might fumble about being abandoned.

"Alright, Doc." The brunette reaches a finger to Black, who nudges the digit with the black helmet. Blues couldn't help but wonder if this was a feeling of being at peace. Following orders wasn't bad but neither was this new development. Someone to relate to...Is he allowed to have it? His creator said so. It must be allowed.

"Understood."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hiya! It's me again, back at it with another chapter! I finally get to begin watching the other episodes of Fully Charged and I'm loving the new (minor?) antagonists! I can't wait to completely derail this mess. Wily is going to mess things up. I estimate a few more chapters until we get ahead into the canon. Read and review, everyone!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chatter from both humans and robots flooded the air as the sun continued to descend. Hues of rose, orange and yellow shifted to allow the darker colors of violet to conquer the sky. It was nearly nighttime but people were still awake. Silicon City resembled a city which never sleeps.

This could mean many things. Is Silicon City a place where productivity bears fruit? Or perhaps, is it a residence where people keep working to make their city a better place? Justice rings true in this land-locked area. This city is a near paradise!

...You would have to be a naive person to believe that. You don't need nearly a hundred years on your belt to understand how cruel the world actually is. Others may think Silicon City was all sunshine and rainbows, but in reality, it was a dangerous time bomb with an unlit fuse.

Unlit does not mean 'safe'. There were sparks, little ones, but sparks. It threatened to lit the flames of destruction.

Wily scratched his wrist, watching the ever-changing sky above. "How long until the first lab is done?" He questioned Blues as they sat on a public bench. People passed by in schedule, some glued to their phones and others casual about their business. "I'm sick of working in an enclosed space with little legroom." He readjusts the beanie on his head.

His creation seems enticed in watching civilization happen before him. "Four months, eighteen days and twenty-one hours." Blues estimated, and Wily hummed.

"A bit slow, but surely we can get there in half the time if we manage to get more supplies." The scientist turns to Blues. "Prepare yourself. We've been doing little things like thievery but eventually, you'll make a name for yourself." Every Sunday and Thursday, Wily took Blues outside to explore Silicon. They shoplifted from stores and broke into private property. "We'll have to create an alias for you."

Blues didn't object to it, the robot likely knowing the benefits and safety of masked crimes. His creation was getting smarter already! "What will my other designation be, Doc?" He inquired, and Wily releases a puff of air in approval.

"Don't be hasty," Although there was a bubbly feeling in the scientist's gut. He wonders if Thomas ever got like this when his robots were content to indulge in whatever the creator comes up with. "We'll get to that later. How about we find you a pair of shades?" Wily regretted the words as soon as he said it, his creation looking to him in quiet question.

"You know," The reincarnation hacked into his hand. He knew Blues wasn't giving him a weird look but this was still a bit uncomfortable. Wily can't tell the other its in memory of the other Blues. "For a sense of individuality. You need something other than your name to define you. Like your looks." Wily raised a finger to brush Blues' messy brown hair. The part always covering his eyes barely moved. "Some shades would do you good, honestly." Wily scoffs then proceeds to dismiss Blues' further puzzlement after the robot nodded.

Wily slid off the bench, hands falling to warm pockets of a child's jacket. "Then come on." The scientist gestures with two fingers. "I received money from dear 'Mommy', we can get the shades the old fashion way." By being good civilians and following the law. There's not much of a choice in doing much else when you're stuck with small legs and fingers. In fact, these tiny digits were only good for snatching money out of Miss Wily's purse.

"Understood, Doc." Blues agreed, and the two strolled their way around the city.

Of course, they were occasionally stopped. And then Wily always managed to weasel their way out of that situation. By the time a decent store was found, stars had already begun to release their shines on the world below. Moonlight gently touched the concrete and trees, giving way to the familiar sight of a nighttime city.

"Alright, Blues. We're staying on the cheap side of items, but let's go ahead and pick out something for you." The scientist entered the store without another thought, watching the few people inside with heavy disinterest. He looked to his human-like creation. "How about black shades?" Blues didn't reply, staring ahead as he walked next to his pondering creator."Triangle shaped?" Gray-blue hues swirled with puzzlement as the robot voluntarily strolled forward, deep into the building.

Wily paused before stuffing his pockets with tiny hands and trailing after the troublesome robot. The other had been entranced by something which caught his eye. The scientist might as well see what it is before he rejects the object from Blues' person. However, when the item came into sight, the reincarnated genius paused.

It was a pair of triangular shades, the hues resembling a dangerous scarlet on a good day. The product laid on display was a little pricey but did not pass the budget on what they could afford.

The shape of the lens was a mirror copy of what Proto Man wore. It was only the color, the absence of jet-black which dug nails into his nerves and twisted Wily's sense of perception. The red shades' existence irritated him. What kind of coincidence was this? Why did this happen? _I didn't ask to be reminded,_ Wily took note of Blues' near amazed expression toward the wrong-colored shades. _About how things will never be the same!_

A swift movement later, Wily grabbed hold of the lens. He threw it to the ground and crushed the ruby shades' existence under his feet. The resounding creak and pop barely brought him out of his state, the scientist continuously stomping on the shattered lens and frame. Wily was no superior being despite how he'd like to think so. To be in power of his own fate along with his creation...Can't he be granted that at least?

"Doctor," Blues called and swiftly snatched the scientist's hand. "Stop. Stop that." The brunette robot's eyes were always hidden from the world. Wily normally found it difficult to tell what Blues could be thinking. Not this time, as the red and gray robot held a deep frown. "You're going to hurt yourself, Doc. I can't permit it. Come on, before we get in trouble." And with that, they left the store before the moving cameras could pick up on what happened.

Wily kept silent the whole walk, only briefly glancing to Blues' facet to see the brunette gaze back in the direction of the previous store they had escaped from. The robot didn't say a word but his actions called for justice loud and clear. Blues was upset. Only an idiot couldn't tell that. However, the scientist was angry too. He knew nothing could be the same as before, creating Blues from scratch may produce the robot but not the soul. No matter how similar the CPU chips are…!

Wily loudly clicked his tongue. He cursed the world, its inhabitants, and the very weirdness of Human-Robot relations this dimension has to offer. If the scientist hadn't gotten his act together long ago, he would've considered destroying Silicon City for the cruel reminders it gave him. This city was basically a stepping stone, its destruction would help with his future rising power...But he's already made up his mind.

If the scientist is going to take over _anything,_ he'll need his own robot army first. And perhaps the support of the civilians. Just like before yet tweaked to suit Wily's wishes.

"Blues."

His creation glanced over to him, strangely quieter than the norm.

"...You can buy the shades. Here, I'll give you the money. Go nuts, alright? They'll replace that one in a day or two." Wily scratched the back of his neck as they continued to stroll in silence. He wasn't going to apologize, no, there's no reason to do that with his own robot. It was bad enough, trying to comfort Bert on a bad day. Genuine apologies will forever be rare for Albert Wily, and the scientist wouldn't change himself in the slightest.

Thankfully, Blues nodded with a hint of a smile. "Understood, Doc." His creation gave the affirmative, hints of actual emotion brewing through the programming.

Wily dismissed the swell of comfortable light in his core. "Fantastic," He sarcastically began, wanting out of his 'near-sap' event. "Now let's go. By the way, Blues, _I'll_ be the one to design your… 'vigilante' outfit. You just focus on what you want to currently look like now." This was the compromise the scientist was going with. Anyone with his profession had to know of several deals and compromises were done with other people. For supplies, money...People skills were held highly. Wily wasn't one of them but he could sure manipulate when it came down to those he knew.

And so, when Blues once again nodded in agreement, tension flooded out of the scientist's shoulders.

* * *

For Blues, his meeting with Aki came up sooner than he thought. It was almost overwhelming to think about. He found himself in the same area from days ago, waiting on the robot from before. Aki was a strange yet interesting robot. Blues wondered if he'd reach the degree of fluidity with his own emotions as Aki does. The robot master watched the sky, patient and waiting.

"Hey!" Aki had arrived, waving with a grin. "Nice shades, Blues! Red looks cool on you, you know?" It appears Aki had some type of fascination with him as well. How often do two humanoid robots meet?

"...It does?" Blues questioned because his creator had originally acted very negatively about his choice. Freaked out, even, and Blues had to wonder if he made the correct choice in style. The Wily Bot was still very new at this.

"Yeah! It just... _Screams_ you." Aki smiles. "Not that I've known you for that long but uh, I'd like to change that. That okay with you?" The quirk of his lips had turned sheepish. "If not, we could always...No, I'd understand." Aki politely concludes. His mouth twitches and Blues recognizes this human-based action as nervousness.

Blues used a finger to keep his shades straight. "I don't mind." He gives the 'okay' so bluntly, the Wily Bot nearly jumped when Aki abruptly pumped his fist in the air.

" I knew you were nice! Come on, I'll show you the best place to get an E-Tank. It's what other robots say," Aki straightened himself and matched the manner of a noble in a different time period. " 'It's astonishing and a delight!'" The peculiar robot dramatically adds with a Shakespeare pose. He then takes Blues' hand and drags him off in the direction of the city, obvious to the Wily creation staring at the hand tugging him to new places. This was similar to Bert, who dragged the Wily Bot to different areas of the house in excitement. The common factors between Aki and Bert were a bit odd.

Aki is most certainly a weird robot. The other was likely influenced by human behavior but knew his boundaries. He even backed off in case of the Wily Bot needed to take a call. Aki likely developed his habits from his human family. Blues ponders if Aki will eventually lose interest in him. However, such a possibility doesn't seem likely, as the other brunette was currently chattering about the many good places to 'hang around' in Silicon City.

"And this is a restaurant many people and bots go to. Its cooler at night though but meh. Can't complain too much." Aki simply kept talking. He would crack jokes and grin widely when the red and gray robot went along with the conversation, only imputing a couple words and phrases when necessary. As minutes descended into hours, and the sluggishly dragged along, Blues realized something else.

This use of his time isn't that bad.

At least, until they pass someone familiar-yet-not on the streets. Blues recognized the tall man immediately, scanners providing information on the other's suspicious activities and more. That man with an eternal stern expression went to many illegal robot tournaments. He was powerful in reputation and apparently stood alarmingly close to Doctor Light in terms of respect and authority.

"Sergeant Breaker Night." And the taller person paused once the name was mysteriously uttered. Blues wondered why that was until the other turned to him. The robot master then realized the Wily creation accidentally gave himself away with a slip of the tongue. Blues mentally scolded himself and moved his mouth to fix the incoming disaster. "It's nice to meet you." He politely said, tapping his foot once, unwavering under the organic(?) being.

Aki noticed, pausing in his own stroll to watch the conversation.

"And who are you?" Sergeant Breaker Night held squinted eyes but the dark pair was enough to seem uninterested in the robot before him.

Blues concluded he could work with this. First impressions can mean everything, Wily had told him when discussing Light and family.

"I'm Blues. My creator was interested in your origins." In multiple ways. The robot stayed with Wily as they viewed whatever information they could find on the Internet. Sergeant Breaker Night's past was difficult to locate but his most recent activities hit the Deep Web. Blues is no stranger to those buried in crime and neither is his creator. "He said if I were to ever see you, to pass along a message. Will you listen?" To be polite is one of the ways to swindle the enemy, another tip from his creator.

Breaker Night is planning something.

The doctor wanted to find out, and Wily's wants are Blues' as well.

"What kind of nonsense is this? Who's your creator, _boy?"_ Hostile, but now curious. It was easy to tell, with how Breaker Night's voice dropped a few levels in volume. People continued to pass by without bumping into the two still persons. Silence settled between them as the Wily Bot quietly searched for an answer.

Aki still watched from afar but wordlessly nodded to Blues to indicate he would continue waiting.

The red and grey robot found himself grateful. With this, there was no need for dual conversations and attempt to keep one at bay.

"He wants to stay anonymous. I'll ask once more. Will you listen?" Blues informed, "My creator said it was a warning. Should I voice his message here? Or would you rather someplace quiet?" He offered the least desired choice last, and Breaker Night's expression fell into a grimace.

"I won't be going anywhere alone with you. Speak now or forever hold your everlasting peace, _boy."_ The taller person was narrowed eyes nearly growled, and crossed his arms behind his back.

"Understood," Blues conjured the response Wily had readied for Sergeant Breaker Night, should they have ever come in contact with one of the most suspicious high powers in the city. The Wily Bot peered deep into his memory banks for the statement before he opened his mouth. "He said if you're trying to be subtle, you're sticking out like a flamingo in a group of swans." He begins, and his shades keep Sergeant Breaker Night's reaction at bay while Blues takes his time to snatch data from what was in front of him. "Your security is rudimentary, activity from below holds multiple records about your presence, and you're overall a terrible future terrorist." Scan complete, Blues glances up to meet the man's darkened face. Idly, the Wily Bot knows most robots fear this being. He can't imagine why. "That's all."

Sergeant Breaker Night blankly stared him down, as if wondering how to react in the best manner possible. Blues found this action clever and moved the threat's level to 'Intelligent Enemy.' "Child's play, who's your creator?" The approachable man once again inquires and Blues tilts his head.

"Confidential information will not be given." Blues replies.

"Fantastic." Sergeant Night sarcastically comments, his dislike for the answer known in a single word. He opened his mouth to say more, intent likely relating to finding out his creator's identity.

"Heeey man, how about we, uh, go back? I _think_ I hear Dad calling." Aki had enclosed distance when the two were distracted. Blues didn't fight the other humanoid robot as he was pulled away. Sergeant Night. stare didn't let up until the duo of robots turned the corner. "Blues, are you crazy? He was giving you the stink eye!" Aki blurted, refusing to stop fleeing for any reason. "Who was that anyway? Do you know him?" The questions came fast but Blues was ready to answer.

"I do not know him well. All I know is his previous involvement in the Hard Wars." Blues carefully informs Aki, watching the other robot focus with straightforward comprehension. "My creator was curious about a few things, I only wanted to confirm." The Wily Bot makes sure to avert his gaze to the sky. They still had a couple of hours left to do whatever the two wanted.

Aki blinked owlishly. "Okaaay. So did you get what you wanted?" He questions, puzzled but understanding the gist. Thankfully, the other robot did not inquire about the specifics.

Blues gives a nod of approval.

Aki grins. "Then that's great!" He shifts, "Now I don't know about you...But I'm looking forward to some pizza right now." His brown eyes grow into mirrors of yearning, the desire for food grand and wonderful. The ambition was so great, Blues couldn't fake his next expression.

Blues must've given the other a long look because Aki blinked slowly at him.

"What?"

"We're robots." Blues told him.

"Yeah...So?" Aki stared at him as if the other had become a different species right before his optics. Blues swiftly decided to go into further detail.

"We don't eat human food." Blues calmly told the other, as the consumption of the substance would do horrible things to his systems. Was Aki taking poor maintenance of himself? The other robot didn't seem like the type to ruin his own metallic innards with grease and more. "Why are you craving pizza?" And how? Who would put such a disadvantage in their metallic creation?

"Not _that_ pizza! The other one! You know, the pizza made for robots like us? Have you ever eaten like a robot before?" Aki rambled and became what Blues would describe as flabbergasted. The other humanoid flailed his hands. "No? Blues, I got the perfect spot. Let's go." He practically demands before once again dragging the Wily Bot down the streets.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Blues questioned as their surroundings appeared to blur in color from their speed. He was certain eating the greasy cheese would mess him up. Still, Aki was active for a little longer than him. Blues knew the other robot had experience and more knowledge about the world they live in.

"Yeah! You'll like it, you'll see!" Aki grinned at him like the many times before, but this time he looked absolutely excited, willing to share his experience with a fellow humanoid.

Blues averted his gaze, scarlet shades gleaming in the sunlight. He watched people become specs in the day as the duo of robots crossed roads and ran by daily citizens. The feeling flowing through the Wily Bot was oddly liberating. Blues developed his own Cheshire-cat grin, echoing a laugh Aki resonated through the nearby glass and metal.

This was a very strange companionship. The Wily Bot decided he favored this new bond.

* * *

The pizza was blue and held different shades of the same color. The structure matched what the cuisine would normally look like, however, the components were extremely different from what the Wily Bot had expected. He quickly figured out robots had their own diet and under a lot of coaching from an overly excited Aki, Blues tried his first slice.

Robotic fuel, that's what this pizza is. A purpose which was both rational and beneficial.

And yet, Blues enjoyed every bite.

The messy haired brunette would tell his creator about this when he got back. Blues felt this was a new development. And, well, he also wanted to bring his creator to try the pizza since they were both types here.

"Thank you, Aki." Blues told his current companion.

The other humanoid mirrors a grin. "It's no problem! Hey, I really liked doing this, wanna hang out again?" Aki was a brave robot. He was clearly nervous but looked for further options for a possible friendship. Blues had never had a friend before, and Aki was likely just as lonely. "There's a lot of other places we could explore! I got a list."

Perhaps it's not only the pizza which keeps Blues glued to his spot.

"Alright." Blues agreed with his own tiny smile.

Aki's exaggerated pump of his fist while saying 'yesss' resulted in the Wily Bot to chuckle. Yes, Aki was strange indeed. The good kind of peculiar. The other robot was innocent, lacking caution toward others unless they look scary and taking the first move without fear.

Its robots like these, Blues quietly swore to protect in the future, from those who cruelly wanted to break them.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Breaker Night vs Sergent Breaker Night...Honestly, Sergent is a title so I suppose you don't need it every five seconds? It's an alias so someone please explain this oddity...**_


End file.
